


Kiss Me

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every type of kiss to every stage of a new relationship, Shizuo and Izaya may as well try them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Kiss

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shizuo hesitates, unwilling in having to greet Izaya when the door to his office opens, courtesy of Izaya who has sent Namie away by now. Darkness is starting to fill the room, casting shadows on a Tuesday night and they for once are entirely alone, separated by inches in a doorway and a hesitant sort of invitation to let Shizuo in. Izaya quirks an eyebrow, leaning against the frame and hooded eyes keeping Shizuo guessing.

After all, it is their first official "date". Which means no fighting, no uprooted city property, no angry exchanges or confusing kisses in full public view. Shizuo likes to think Izaya's just playing him, at the same time not wanting the satisfaction of being right for once. All of what they're doing, domestic and simple, is confusing enough and what Shizuo doesn't know won't hurt him—Izaya may or may not be hesitant, if more so than Shizuo because of inviting a monster to his home under the promise of a movie and trying this "date" thing.

Of course it's confusing. That's why Izaya doesn't lean up and kiss Shizuo at first, moving aside as a silent way of allowing the beast into his office, soon to make way to watch a movie on his couch. Simple things, constricting in thought when Shizuo suggests the idea first and Izaya is the one who mentions trying the slow things. Just to see what happens, see if this is what they want because the exchanged kisses in public are too much and not enough to stand alone.

"Well, Shizu-chan, this is what you wanted." Izaya mentions mysteriously, eyes only flickering to Shizuo's for seconds and more seconds ticking by before they're both pulling away from having to look. Without a word Shizuo's shoes are off and Izaya isn't one much for formalities, uncaring when the blond patters on socks rubbing on wooden floor behind him. Izaya's thoughts are too much of a mess to this, discerning whether to be wary or cautious of himself or the other, trails of thought going awry and derailing quickly. This is what he wants, though it's never easy to state it in the presence of a beast.

Shizuo's hand shoots to grab Izaya's wrist, questions bubbling up before Izaya can sit on the couch and just as easily Izaya pauses, freezing in place and watching Shizuo with blank eyes, waiting for the next move. Instead of grabbing him, like he usually does, Shizuo's fingers rest above the skin, finger pads barely skimming the surface.

"You don't have any..." Shizuo struggles for the thought now, under fire from that look Izaya gives with the full intention of fight or flee with the aggressive action. Cursing himself he lets his fingers brush gingerly against Izaya's wrist, watching the tense in the flea's shoulders to know if this is okay or not. "Any second thoughts about this? 'Cause we don't normally _do_ these kinds of things." Gesticulating with his other hand and interesting expressions on his face, Izaya's shoulders soften from the clenching muscles drawing them up and he accepts the touch on his wrist, fingers careful to run over the heel of his palm.

"Shizu-chan, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Izaya manages simply, quirking a coy eyebrow that looks like amusement in his eyes. The burn of lips on Shizuo's, raw or bleeding or just hot and sizzling in the few seconds of managing a kiss comes to mind, eyes flickering to Izaya's lips. They're parted, slight smirk always there no matter what unless if it's pressed up against his lips, the farthest they've gone yet and he can't just have a taste now, not like this. "Go pick a movie, but not something too stupid."

Izaya motions to the couch, Shizuo having to face his eyes again and seeing something that bothers him when Izaya's smirk widens, hand pulling away from his when he moves to turn on the television with a remote. When Shizuo manages to sit on the couch, accepting the remote from Izaya, his eyes darken when he remembers an earlier thought. "Oi, do you have any popcorn?" Wielding a remote that feels too heavy with Izaya's gaze on him, he's not as interested in scrolling through movies on the screen.

Standing across from him, close to the arm of the couch, Izaya folds his arms. "Popcorn? You want my apartment to smell like buttery heart failure?" Brown eyes, warm and making Izaya's skin itch when they're not glaring at him. It's not his fault that the beast is starting to get to him. But that admits defeat, so he quickly dismisses the thought.

"I put sugar on it." Shizuo mentions, completely serious when Izaya has to curl his lip in disgust, imagining the sickeningly sweet smell of his apartment to permeate and reek for days after Shizuo's already gone, whether or not this date goes successfully. "What? It tastes good."

Shaking his head, Izaya doesn't budge from the spot and challenges Shizuo's stare with his own, daring the protozoan to try anything while they're in this delicate sort of doing things like this. No damage so far, and no kisses either. "No, Shizu-chan. I don't want my apartment to reek of whatever disgusting concoction you manage to not have a heart attack from."

"It already reeks of you, flea." Shizuo spits back, almost seizing his limbs when he realizes what he's said and Izaya regards him with dangerous curiosity, amusement coming in the breath of a chuckle when he waves a hand, turning to head into his kitchen murmuring something about finding something not as disgusting and capable of pulmonary embolism. Death threats already flying through the air, stinging in teasing calls and maybe this won't be too bad after all.

Pops start sounding from a microwave, surprising Shizuo at the first couple while he still scrolls through movies, not entirely interested in them when waiting for the flea to come back. This is starting to become a tug-o-war of confusion and wanting to distrust but knowing better, having to toe the line for the night. Whatever becomes of kisses that aren't nearly as halfhearted as managing to try and hit the flea when he pulls his stunts.

The best way of getting even happens to be grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, not preferring large crowds but there are certainly things he can't help. And in the next breath he crushes their lips together, hard and rough at first before the flea starts to back off, Shizuo getting the warning that it's too rough. From there it's skimming his lips over the flea's, careful parting and recapturing of lips and wary for teeth. This time earns a noise that is so quiet it's indiscernible from a breath to a moan and his hand cups the back of the flea's head, pulling him a little closer before they have to give up for air.

Not much longer after that, Shizuo, red-faced (with _anger_ ) suggests a date. It takes a week for Izaya to get back to him, taking a couple more kisses for decision making when finally deciding to try one night. See if this is okay, they can do this, and go from there. Now they're here and Izaya in his kitchen, making popcorn of all things for some reason even if he says he won't eat it, to which Shizuo is only starting to learn Izaya is a hypocrite of enormous proportions. Then again, maybe it's not so bad.

Settling on a movie which doesn't have his brother, surprisingly enough, Shizuo waits as the first commercials play, uninterested and attention fully set on the arriving shadow of Izaya, popcorn in the air by now. Though this is different because the buttery smell usually there isn't and he can't smell any sugar which makes sense with this being Izaya. The flea heads back to the couch, bowl in his lap and settling comfortably with a little more grace than Shizuo can ever imagine having.

"You planning on sharing?" Fingers pulling up puffs to his lips, Izaya glances at Shizuo and cocks his head at a small angle, tongue darting out to take a couple in his fingers. Shizuo watches as the kernels disappear into the informant's mouth, jaw circling in motions of looking awfully smug for having popcorn. Without warning Shizuo reaches into the bowl, too quick when on the mission of retrieving delicious snack food for Izaya to pull the bowl away fast enough and chewing on a few kernels, face contorting into a frown when he notices his fingers do not come back buttery. "There's no butter on this."

Izaya gives him a dull look, as if saying _well obviously_ and maybe Shizuo should predict these things a little sooner with this brat. "I said I didn't want my apartment reeking of confection-scented diabetic coma. Get your own, ne?" Adding a murmur of _Shizu-chan_ does not help the fact that Shizuo is possibly gazing for a little longer than normal when Izaya licks his lower lip for the plain taste of the kernels. Shizuo huffs, looking thoroughly irritated because it's just popcorn and Izaya is still lording over it even when the movie gets closer to starting.

"Asshole." Smirk confirming this Shizuo steals more handfuls, wanting something to occupy him while the previews start to fade and whatever movie he's chosen, not really remembering to pay attention, starts to play. Munching noises of Izaya working popcorn to fine dust at this rate keep his eyes sliding, just as the movie begins and the flea luckily isn't paying attention to him. Stealing more popcorn may or may not be an excuse to try and bridge the noticeable gap between them.

Although it's absorbing and not really that bad, Shizuo can't focus at all. His eyes have a will of their own, sliding to Izaya before he can stop himself and the flea doesn't ever return the gaze which is a mix of relief and disappointment, scowling to himself for being this awkward. Hell, it's just a first date. Telling himself it's not anything to act this stupid about he reaches for another handful, this time fingers brushing against not popcorn but wiry fingers. Reacting too fast and on reflex his fingers curl into the hand against his, stopping any motion of grabbing popcorn for the relaxed hold around his hand. So many thoughts run through his head now, confused and it's just like the first kiss between them he claims he doesn't remember just so he can take more to replace the memory. Which is kind of true, because the first kiss between them is purely by accident and more a collision of their heads when Shizuo manages to grab Izaya and swing him back—into himself.

Their hands move by Izaya's own accord onto the couch, filling the space between them and the popcorn is suddenly forgotten, movie focused on for the purpose of doing something in between Izaya's hand under his, calm under the slight ministrations of his own rough fingers tracing into Izaya's wrist. Now the space on the couch feels like too much—having the urge to scoot a little closer, even if they're supposed to be enemies when enemies don't hold hands like this. Neither do they sigh quietly, moving the bowl of snack food on the floor but never once retracting his hand.

Almost like waiting for some excuse to justify this.

Surprisingly enough Izaya is the first one to move a little closer, hand occupying Shizuo's and possibly any thoughts of wanting to look over, not meaning to reveal himself for this silly little action. As long as the movie plays and it's just him imagining things when Shizuo moves closer, sliding his legs in miniscule amounts that reassure Izaya's been around Erika and her nonsensical theories on BL manga.

They keep moving, more and more until their fingers are fully clasped and there are at least three good inches of space between them, movie forgotten and this feels like something completely out of character, wrong for them even to be this close for any reason if not to steal another kiss. Or manage it, seeing as Shizuo still manages to catch himself looking lower than red eyes that have started glancing at him discreetly.

"Shizu-chan has a horrible taste in movies." Izaya mentions and the silence crackles into white noise. Shizuo has to stop for a minute, confused by the sudden quip from Izaya (the flea always comes up with stupid shit) and Izaya continues, unfazed by the lack of vocal reaction. "If you're not going to pay attention to it, in _English_ ," that smirk is mocking him, lips pulling into a suggestive smile while he laughs at Shizuo's inability to notice the details. "Then I'd suggest we don't watch a movie at all, seeing as you're not interested enough to realize you don't even know what's going on."

"Shut up, there are subtitles." Shizuo points and realizes too late that he's proving Izaya right by pointing them out as they flit across the bottom of the screen. The flea laughs at him again, not bothering to turn back to the screen. Now that he's caught Shizuo's attention and the stare, following the trail Shizuo's eyes take when unfocused for too long, he smiles with his usual haughty chuckle.

Izaya untangles their fingers, pulling away not as if burned but the strange part is it's almost cautious—Shizuo doubts he will ever see anything like it if he blinks. "Shizu-chan isn't interested in the movie or popcorn at all. So why come here then?" It's a valid question, if the flea would stop smirking like a goddamn know-it-all and pretend to at least have some common decency, but then again, that word doesn't exist in the louse's vocabulary.

"Because," Shizuo grabs Izaya's hand and watches the rise and fall of muscle groups twitching, readied to move with the sudden movement. Instead of hurting the flea he takes the hand in his, unsure but the freak won't stop smirking. So he presses a dry kiss in between the knuckles, lingering and tasting hints of salt in the skin. Izaya still watches, fingers relaxed and curled inward while Shizuo hopes to communicate what he wants to say.

"I came here for you."

Izaya's smirk fades a little, twisting into a coy sort of expression, eyelids hiding the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Oh? I don't kiss on the first date, beast. So what else would Shizu-chan want?" Selfish little shit, making fun of him with every word he can manage and it's still awkward for doing this—he'll bet Izaya isn't as confident under that complex of his.

In moments of thinking about it, pressing his lips to Izaya's palm and feeling the cold temperature against his own body heat, he remembers something. "Hey, weren't all those movies in English?" The movie forgotten and still playing, rolling along and it's all nothing to Shizuo. Even with subtitles, he hasn't paid attention to it since the beginning.

Izaya raises an eyebrow and Shizuo feels like the biggest idiot in Japan. Possibly the universe. "Took Shizu-chan long enough." Silencing the flea and his shitty little laughs takes kissing the knuckles of his skinny hand, pressing longer and longer kisses between the joints.

"Let's do this again, then," Shizuo speaks up, wanting a turn to make the flea uncomfortable. "So I can do this right." Fingers flex away from his mouth, shaping around his jaw and against the skin, waiting.

"Whenever you want, Shizu-chan." Izaya laughs, but even Shizuo can tell he's not so self-assured anymore. Kisses pressing between his fingers, Izaya questions how he's dragged himself into this in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty kisses with these two, ne? How adorable.
> 
> ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Eskimo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a second date, Izaya decides to play with a new type of kissing.

It takes a lot of convincing and some shady promises, which he may hopefully never have to enact, to have the second date. Even worse with making a deal with the devil is that the date takes place in his apartment, kind of—not really—sort of together for this one. Izaya asks too many questions when they're not out running around after each other, significantly less (well, to Shizuo) property being damaged even if Izaya never plays fair and well, the kisses Shizuo can get are worth the wait. Even if the louse says he doesn't kiss on the first date.

He may as well kiss on the second.

Under the false allure of video games Izaya has to bring, Shizuo says it won't be too much and worth the time. Izaya still pokes fun, complaining about having to bring everything when they can just stay at his apartment and play them. Shizuo doesn't try to silence him with a kiss, Izaya expecting it any time he brings up a complaint and sees the blond staring below his eyes. Funny enough, Izaya mentions his sisters as the reason for the game console and games for Shizuo's question, leaning closer and it feels like their lips are brushing, inches apart.

Ah, yes. Izaya makes a rule for their dating—no kissing. Not yet, which drives Shizuo a little wild when he leans so close, of course he's a tease, and says no. Because they're not officially "together" or whatever Shizuo calls it, who knew he's a hopeless romantic and that _is_ hilarious all until Shizuo has to say something stupid, mildly suggestive and still enough to be a smug bastard when Izaya drops it.

One week later from the first date, successful in terms of both of them still alive and intact with all functional parts, the second one comes up. Izaya decides to wait at Shizuo's apartment while the brute is still working, feeling an odd type of vague unease when he brings the gaming console and pre-selected games. The whole thing still doesn't feel right, not when he...

Thirty minutes into the wait, Izaya being patient for the beast's arrival, bored out of his mind enough to not wait at his apartment and take the time to gauge Shizuo's reaction for finding him leaning against his apartment door. When Shizuo finally shows up, looking faded from a long day at work and plenty of Izaya skittering around, laughing at him whenever it's convenient, the expression that shows is an interesting one.

"Missed me, ne?" Izaya laughs dryly at Shizuo's confusion, morphing into muted surprise and eyes unwavering when gazing at the informant questioningly, still holding the spark of a wild beast. "Although that vending machine earlier was a little excessive, even for Shizu-chan." Mentioning earlier today reminds him of the bruise coloring his side, unwilling to note that Shizuo has in fact hit him a little too hard. Which may also be the source of favoring his left leg, having a discoloration on a large part of his right hip that hurts enough to favor the other side.

Shizuo regards him questioningly, fishing his key out of his pocket. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that I'd pick you up." He starts, unable to trail along the thought when Izaya shrugs, making a dismissive hum and sliding off the door to let Shizuo to it, unlocking it.

"I got bored waiting for Shizu-chan." Which is true, but also that it kind of hurts to move around the space of his apartment, looking for something to do. "So I decided to come here. Shizu-chan doesn't mind at all, right?" Devilish smirk, still intact when the brute raises an eyebrow, opening the door and finally noticing the bag near his feet.

"How long were you waiting?" Grabbing the bag while Izaya strides in, the brute follows behind and kicks off his shoes, closing the door. With socks on his feet Izaya charges static with his feet shuffling, childish when he can't slide across the floor like he does on his wooden floors in his apartment. And no, Shizuo doesn't ever notice. He's not supposed to.

"Does it matter?" Long enough, bored and eying the games he's brought in Shizuo's hand, also with a console. "I'm bored, Shizu-chan." Falling back on Shizuo's lumpy couch by swinging on the arm is easy enough to do, sprawling out on the cushions and shirt riding up his stomach. Glancing up at Shizuo, he can see the almost neurotic sense of lust and the thought makes him want to laugh, purr an invite just to see what happens.

Not yet.

"Well then quit hogging the couch," Shizuo swallows and Izaya watches the motion of his throat bobbing with a feigned disinterest, eyes trailing over Izaya because it's unlike any fights they have. This whole "dating" thing they've agreed on, whatever it is—it's very different from killing each other. They actually have to get _along_ and most of the time they surprise themselves with being able to be next to each other and not reach for the nearest sharp object. Or Izaya's throat.

"You know how to set it up?" Izaya asks, stretching on his back to get more comfortable as Shizuo kneels on the floor, moving his television screen for wires.

"Yeah, Kasuka and I used to play all the time." Shizuo murmurs and it perks Izaya's interest, rolling onto his side to stare at the back of the brute's head, bartender uniform still on and disappointingly enough. Shizuo plugs in wires, hearing clicks and the television screen flickers to life with the power button, switching the screen to one of the console's connection. "Good enough for you, bug?" The blond turns his head, finding himself leaning back to the couch and oddly close enough to Izaya's face. Though he isn't thinking anymore about the games—memories of kisses stolen and taken behind his eyes—as his eyes focus on Izaya's lips. A bad _learned_ habit.

"Fine, Shizu-chan." Izaya doesn't help with the teasing little smile, meant to grind Shizuo's gears when he moves closer, lips ghosting breaths against Shizuo's. He just wants to—eyes folding, leaning forward and his lips are just above Shizuo's, brushing dry against skin and never close enough for a kiss. It's kind of torture, more masochistic when his nose brushes against Shizuo's instead of his lips.

The action even startles Shizuo, while Izaya is more than confused by his own actions and remembering at the last second his rule about kissing. "Hah? What was that, flea?" Shizuo snorts, pulling away and his fingers twitch as to rise to his nose where Izaya's presses against his. Of all the strange and or creepy things he expects from Izaya, the confusion on the beast's face is entirely too tangible not to laugh.

"Ne, Shizu-chan doesn't know?" he pouts, rolling so his head hangs off the sofa and a controller falls on his chest. "I waste my time for how slow you are, and that's all you have to say? Not even a thank you?" Izaya sighs dramatically, hands moving to the controller and rolling onto his back once again before Shizuo can try anything funny. The shock is still there, so confused like a lost little puppy.

Shizuo grabs his controller, popping in a game that Izaya sees as the one about sock puppets, giggling to himself under his breath. The blond rolls his eyes, turning away when he responds. "How the fuck would I know what you're up to? You won't even let me kiss you."

Fair enough, Izaya supposes, but that's for later. What fun is there of getting to kiss if they don't try all types of kissing?

"Because Shizu-chan is so impatient." Izaya thinks of more to complete, not many left before lips and as many times as he can he stalls, refusing to fully kiss Shizuo now even in the odd moments in between fighting for the satisfaction of Shizuo's frustration. Although almost tempting to resist his own rule, he keeps to it, keeping kisses to a minimum no matter how much he likes them.

"Tch." The loading screen starts up, playing the theme and Shizuo cocks his head to the side while Izaya can see the look of confusion. Seemingly a children's game, but still worthwhile if he can see the expression of constant bewilderment on a monster's face. Sunglasses tucked away into his breast pocket, Izaya has a clear view of those heavy eyes.

Especially when they land on his lips. Don't think he doesn't know, Shizu-chan. "You're the one who likes kissing, flea. Don't tell me that you don't." Which is arguably untrue when Izaya knows Shizuo isn't specific about which kind of kiss he may or may not like. Supposedly. All these thoughts Shizuo has, even he doesn't know where they come from.

"Depends." Izaya hums, bringing them to the customization screen while he notices Shizuo shifting to have a view of him, smirk building on his lips before they fall and part, coyly seductive in every way of meaning to tease. "That was an Eskimo kiss, for your information. I don't expect you to remember the name or anything at all, but you can try to be a little more...civil, ne?"

Shizuo scoffs, refusing to look back. "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, flea, and just play the damn game already."

Frustrated is what he sounds like. Wanting more, possibly? From the lack of color in his slightly pink ears, Izaya can't tell for sure but it's worth the surprise. Grabbing a handful of blond locks Izaya pulls Shizuo's head down, startling the brute and avoiding an attempted punch by grazing the tip of his nose against Shizuo's, eyes fluttering when the blond's immediately shut.

"Does Shizu-chan like Eskimo kisses?" Izaya breathes, a little dry when he speaks and swallows (probably from the bruise on his side, throbbing in a sharp ache), releasing Shizuo's hair when he pulls away but still suspends himself above Shizuo.

Shizuo blinks, eyes bright and lidded. "Yeah, sure," he stops, turning back to face Izaya and his eyelids keep at half-mast, chocolate brown mixing with crimson in a look meant for Izaya's eyes only. "If they're from you."

Izaya hides his face, laughing even if his cheeks are warm. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Izanyan, you tease. How adorable the both of you are, I can't say. 
> 
> ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading~! ^^


	3. Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya has some pretty strange habits. At least they can be an excuse for Shizuo to get away with almost anything.

Facing the facts, Shizuo knows already that Izaya has weird habits. From people-watching to random bursts of giggling with malicious glee, Shizuo knows quite a few and it's almost something to be proud of. Almost. Not that he's sure he wants to figure out all of them or even know of the ones he does because Izaya has some weird habits. Which would be fine because everyone has weird habits, but Izaya's are possibly extreme.

Which is why it's a little more than hard to swallow watching his tentatively-called boyfriend in his apartment, watching television while Shizuo makes them lunch. Izaya only woke up hours ago and is still sleepy, not much sleep causing another late morning in which he calls the day off and invites Shizuo over. It's not something Shizuo can muse over, being the first one Izaya calls and no, he's _not_ happy that Izaya calls him at a reasonable hour in the morning and invites him over. Because for now while he makes the flea lunch he notices Izaya flipping through channels with enough speed to make him question if the flea is even noticing what's on.

Until the channel flipping abruptly stops and some bright chiming noise starts, upbeat and ringing in his ears while he finishes wrapping onigiri. The one thing he's good at and the volume of the television interrupts him, managing to not screw this one up and carrying the plate over. What he doesn't expect, walking into the living room, stops him in his steps.

Izaya hums along, entirely unaware of Shizuo or plainly uncaring if he hears the informant hum along to the theme song. Maybe it's normal for the flea to deal with confused reactions, ranging from annoyance most likely from his secretary who's off stalking Seiji. Though Shizuo knows Izaya has strange habits, this one may take the cake with the lack of kissing thing.

"What the hell are you watching?" Shizuo reads the words of the television show in big bubbly letters with bright colors, "Is that Hanamaru Kindergarten?" In which yes, it is, and Izaya doesn't even spare a glance as he hums along to the opening thing. Resisting the urge to ask any more (obviously it's not going to matter) Shizuo sets the plate of onigiri on the coffee table.

Shizuo mutters something along the line of _what the fuck_ under his breath, stealing one of the items made for lunch and munching, giving Izaya a questioning look that's bound to beg the question. Izaya's heard it all, he guesses, in completely ignoring his _boyfriend_ who may or may not be thoroughly creeped out, or convinced he really is crazy. Well, he's never been sane in the first place. And it doesn't appear Izaya is willing to ignore his show until the opening finishes and the humming stops.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmurs, stealing a rice ball and giving it a lick, watching Shizuo swallow a mouthful as soon as his tongue darts out from his mouth. He knows he's got the beast played—it's what he's been waiting for. He almost wants to applaud Shizuo for the inherent lack of subtlety applied to the situation, lips parted and eyes on Izaya's lips while he nibbles on the sticky rice, pretending he doesn't see. Playing coy has never been so easy.

"What..." Shizuo scrambles for words, forcing his eyes to focus on Izaya's half-lidded ones instead of the lips he's desperate enough to kiss— _shit_ —"What the fuck are you watching?" It's not like it's not obvious, Shizuo.

Honestly, Izaya wonders about the idiot at times, but decides he has better things to do than contemplating the taste of Shizuo's lips when it's been long enough to leave an itching temptation. Or consider how much stupidity from one protozoan barbarian is possible without brain damage. "Hanamaru Kindergarten. Didn't you see the title, or have you not learned how to read, Shizu-chan?"

"Oi, fuck you." Ooh, scary. Such a vicious threat from the blond beast who keeps his distance, though Izaya notices the attention back on his lips and bites his bottom one just for fun.

Maybe it's him who hears the audible groan between them—and maybe it's from him. "I'm not the dumbass watching the kid show, flea." Shizuo licks at his fingers when he pops in the rest of the rice, sucking on the skin and does he _have_ to do that? True to his character he stays completely oblivious and Izaya finds that watching Shizuo will not only lower the IQ of the entire city and possible country, but make this game of his more complicated than needed. "Why the fuck are you watching this?"

Izaya doesn't skip a beat—he does ( _not)_ sound a little breathier, maybe just running out of air and things to reply with when he keeps staring from his peripheral vision. "It's entertaining. Why do you ask so many questions?" And a side order of _shut up_ in the art of subtle language cues which Shizuo will never bother to care about so in the end it's pointless. Doesn't make it any less entertaining when the monster's face contorts into a scowl.

"So you'd rather watch this shit," Shizuo makes an open gesture, neglecting his new rice ball in his hand to emphasize his point. "Than kiss me? What the fuck is going on in that screwy head of yours?" Izaya laughs at this, managing to reign himself into a chuckle so it doesn't appear that it is as hilarious as it sounds, almost disappointed when he realizes he's missing his show.

Izaya's eyes dart to Shizuo, catching the brute by surprise because it's the silent communication that Izaya knows Shizuo has a habit of staring. "That's just what you think, Shizu-chan. I didn't say it." A kind remark of biting sarcasm somewhere between _shut up_ and _kiss me already, I dare you_ settles delicately in the air Izaya tries to convey when squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Hanamaru Kindergarten doesn't seem like so much fun anymore—not when Shizu-chan has to ruin it.

"Well, you're not denying it." Shizuo sighs, sucking on his rice ball and still it's better that he doesn't notice Izaya stealing glances. The informant tends to pride himself as more subtle than that and certainly with more class. "I don't think I wanna know. You're just an idiot, and an asshole." Shizuo sighs, chomping away and Izaya isn't so interested in his rice as he is watching the beast eat like a human being. It's fascinating, them being in the same room together without the killing intent but apparent now when Izaya finds himself failing to focus on more important things than watching beasts eat.

This is Izaya's game, he knows. So just play along until the flea gets bored, right? It shouldn't take too long but having been dating for at least a little while (mostly unofficially, but whose fault is that, hah?) it should already be the unspoken thing between them that Shizuo really likes touching and kissing. Izaya should, the damn bastard flea, but some things are too hard to figure out when his mind won't stop obsessing over the last kiss they've had, wanting to point out that Izaya has already broken his rules.

Sucking the last bits of rice from his fingers, the silence stretches on almost uncomfortably when his eyes slide to Izaya, expecting the flea to be absorbed with the boring shit on the television. What surprises him is the meeting of crimson in his gaze, having to reassure himself that it actually happens because as soon as it does those eyes snap away and while they're not looking directly at him, Shizuo's brain helpfully reminds what they are.

"See? Even you can't stay with your little game." Shizuo accuses, sliding closer and sticking a finger into his mouth, eying Izaya and noticing the informant's little cues to know that this is working. Whatever it is, really. He can tell from the hitch in Izaya's next breath is not from boredom but his attention is anywhere but on the kid's show, wetting his lips to keep from drying them out. Breathing with his mouth open is a bad habit—especially if he's staring.

Shizuo slides on top of Izaya, pulling the compliant informant to lie against the arm of the couch and looking far too smug for the blond's liking. They know this is okay—Izaya voices when he's not comfortable and Shizuo listens, it's how they work this relationship. As long as Izaya's eyes roll to the television, pretending to pay attention, Shizuo doesn't think the flea will mind if he gets just a taste from the tease Izaya happens to be. Which makes it easy as long as Izaya actually starts thinking Shizuo won't do anything, watching his show while the blond forces himself still above the informant and though as much as he wants to, he doesn't touch Izaya any more.

Until he slides, arms brushing Izaya's when he dips to brush his lips against Izaya's cheek, catching the informant by surprise and making sure to prove his point of how stupid Izaya is when he presses his lips into the skin, lingering for seconds before pulling away and moving off of the flea. Izaya looks at him, scrambling up from the couch arm and raising an eyebrow at Shizuo, never bothering to wipe his cheek.

"What was that, Shizu-chan? Bored already?" Izaya smirks—it's not as cocky, pupils dilating slightly more than before and he wets his lips again, looking away. "You remember the rules, ne? Or do I have to make you wait even longer?"

Shizuo feels the cockiness of his own move pooling in his gut, sliding warmly up his throat and buzzing in his lips when he retorts. "That was one type of kiss, flea. You said you wanted to try them all." And he knows that he's right, which makes the victory all the more sweeter.

Izaya hides his face in an attempt to sigh, moving a hand to cover himself. "Shut up, Shizu-chan."

Hanamaru Kindergarten be damned. And any of Izaya's other weird habits.

Shizuo doubts Izaya would mind all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how far this is getting, with each chapter closer to the end. D: Well, at least this is adorable~ 
> 
> ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day is a good day.

As soon as Shizuo stumbles into his apartment that's been conveniently unlocked, Izaya can smell the reek rolling off of him and sighs to himself. Fingers clicking away on his laptop while he waits he can hear the scratches of Shizuo trying to unlock the door, not realizing going by the sounds of the key scratching the door that the door has already had its lock picked. Which is funny, because Izaya still has any opportunity to steal the spare beneath the door mat. After so many dates and still retaining the function of all of his limbs (sometimes not his head, probably why he's here in the first place) Izaya doesn't find this surprising.

The door slams behind Shizuo, uncertainty fumbling in his footsteps when he lifts his head to notice Izaya perched at the dining table, not bothering to look up from whatever keeps his fingers clicking away. Clearing his throat doesn't help with the excess fluid still there, most likely saliva that makes Izaya's brow twitch because it's not subtle in the way Shizuo breathes a bit too deeply and sighs too much. At this time he usually expects some sort of coy way to get him to kiss Shizu-chan, which he supposes makes sense. All this time and Izaya's starting to feel the frustration.

"Why are _you_ here?" the blond sighs, going over to the fridge to grab a bottle of milk. Of course it's hopeless to do much else with Izaya getting his way. Not like he hates the company—Izaya thinks that the monster is all bark and no bite, and certainly too uncomfortably predictable when he's demure and quiet like this. Doesn't sound like Shizu-chan at all.

"Why are you drunk?" Izaya shoots back, glancing up from his laptop to watch as Shizuo pops off the lid of the victimized milk bottle, feeling the empty glare as Shizuo chugs down half the bottle and doesn't bother to wipe his mouth when he dumps the rest in the sink. The trail that remains is deliciously tempting, to which Izaya can feel his groin stir and has to hiss harshly under his breath as he tightens his fingernails into his thigh.

Shizuo tears his bloodshot eyes away, Izaya notices with a suspicion that his eyes are puffier than ever considered normal and he wants to ask—but he doesn't. As long as Shizuo trudges over to the couch, directly avoiding Izaya and it's only an hour away from midnight without a word and Izaya doesn't understand this sort of behavior. Shizu-chan usually says when he'll be out late and today's a normal work day, and even in his expanding information on Shizuo he knows that the monster hates anything alcoholic. So, explaining this will take more than some drunken rambling for what reason Izaya doesn't know.

But Shizuo doesn't answer him, turning on the television and propping himself comfortably on the couch with another heavy sigh. It's quiet like it's not meant to disturb Izaya but it _does_ for reasons unknown and Izaya can't concentrate on writing an important email without knowing anything. "I thought Shizu-chan hated alcohol. So why do you smell like a bar? Ne, I thought I got you fired from your last job." Purposely jabbing at him Izaya closes the lid to his laptop, powering off and turning in his chair with a surge of adrenaline. He knows how closely he toes the line when he insults Shizuo, which is why he's doing this.

"Why do you care?" Shizuo slurs, softly and it's almost painful from the lack of malice in his voice. The usual things aren't working to rile him up and Izaya doesn't think this is right at all, not if Shizuo just tunes into some mindless television show without even paying attention to him. "'s not like you actually care what I do." Which Izaya supposes is true—it's still not acceptable to be ignoring _the_ Izaya Orihara.

Rolling his eyes, the informant decides he's had enough and stomps one foot against the floor, threatening to shake the walls and hears the warning rattle from plates in the cupboard all the way in the kitchen. Surely with how poorly-built his apartment is Shizuo can feel the vibrations of Izaya's demand (pay attention to _me_ ) but the disappointing thing is that he doesn't even bother. No recognition lights up his face or folds his fingers into deadly fists. Nothing like playful growling and getting Izaya to come sit with him because he likes holding and touching. Human things, precisely why Izaya doesn't agree with Shizuo acting like a _broken_ human when he ignores him.

It's not okay at all. "Not really, no. But when monsters try to act like humans, it's my duty to stop them." Izaya circumvents the situation, not wanting to hear the accusations that spring up just as normally as taunting Shizuo does. Even in this relationship of theirs it doesn't do anything to stop either from ripping into the other. Crossing his legs and a pout definitely _not_ on his face, Izaya cups his head in one hand. "You don't even care that I broke into your apartment? Well, not even when you're this drunk do you look human, Shizu-chan." Pushing just a little more, waiting for the tensing silence to break so he can breathe a little easier.

The purpose is only his satisfaction, Izaya tells himself. Shizuo is horrible at this or responding to any bait when drunk and reeking of alcohol, bitter and disgusting like hard liquor and not at all like the fruity drinks Shizuo usually likes. "Not like it's gonna stop you anyway." The goddamn sighing is getting to Izaya, curling his fingers into his palms and feeling the skin threatening to break under his fingernails. "Go home, or get out the spare futon if you're staying here." Quiet, worthless words. None of them are what Izaya's looking for.

"What happened to the beast, Shizu-chan?" Izaya gets up purposefully—he's not angry he's _annoyed—_ and strides over to the couch, blocking the view of the television. Having Shizuo appear late in the night with the stench of alcohol giving the informant a migraine from the sheer concentrated amount bothers him. But not having any reason as to (what happened to not caring) _why_ makes his irritation crawl beneath his skin. "You stink of alcohol so badly you don't smell like a monster anymore. I didn't think Shizu-chan liked alcohol." Izaya pries, catching Shizuo's blank gaze when he dips his head and forces the brute to look at him.

The blond turns his head away, Izaya's turn to sigh when covering up a growl. There's no reason to dethrone himself like this in order to get what he wants from a monster. "Doesn't change anything. If you don't want to see me then go, Izaya." When a nickname of ferocious intent doesn't sting Izaya in the face but his own name, Izaya decides he's had enough of this. With Shizuo still keeping his eyes down and head tilted in the same direction, the informant moves to get on the couch, knees going to Shizuo's hips as he squirms to straddle the monster.

A cut off sigh means that Izaya's methods are working, pulling himself painfully close so that his pajama bottoms spread over Shizuo's lap and his knees are at Shizuo's hips. "What's going on, Shizu-chan? You're ignoring me." As much as he hates to say it the stupid thought still slips out because Shizuo's lips are red like his eyes and Izaya can't help but take more than just a look. Inches away from the monster's face he can see the red flush in his cheeks from having too much and wrinkles his nose though he doesn't smell perfume, quietly chiding himself over the matter because he can't get so close as to trust the beast not to relieve his own sexual tension with someone else. The beast still refuses to look at him, hands never coming to wrap around Izaya and pull him into the heavy warmth he gives off so easily. Ten times, easily, hotter than the sun.

Glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall from where Shizuo looks, he notices a blank month without any of the usual circles or stars or other stupid things Shizuo uses to mark important dates. But he remembers that today is the twenty-eighth of January, which means this is their first year and fourth week together. Today is also Shizu-chan's birthday, and—

Oh. Izaya blinks, remembering the dejected look on the brute's face and the heavy glance at the calendar, knowing from the look and the fact that Shizuo isn't holding onto him that today must be an important day to the beast. As far as he can see it's clearly not in a good way, because there isn't any normal reason that Shizuo gets so willingly drunk from any knowledge he's stored over the years. Rarely does he actually partake in the act of losing control, so the occasion of his next birthday is so undeniably _human_ in the trauma it presents to a monster with every coming year.

"Not happy birthday then, ne." Izaya doesn't move from when Shizuo's hands rise, sliding onto the skin beneath his shirt and gently forcing him forward. Asking the question is redundant and he knows the truth, never knowing the extent to reach so far into an insecure sort of broken self-esteem when monsters don't have the capacity to do much. Shizuo surprising him constantly, yet again. "I wonder why that is..." he trails off, unconvinced by his own thoughts to try and squirm away when he meets the warmer flesh of Shizuo's chest, soaking into his crinkled bartender uniform.

Izaya doesn't move, doesn't think to breathe or consider what he's doing to his own pride. "You could at least take off your sunglasses." His hands come up, trailing carefully over the sides of Shizuo's cheeks to grasp and pull off the blue shades, folding them and placing them on the couch arm. Where Shizuo looks at him the strange pull in his chest makes the informant swallow deeply, eyes flickering away from the depressed look because he can't stomach how human this all seems. He doesn't like it—at all.

"Izaya..." Shizuo catches the red eyes glancing at him, feeling the warmth of shame starting to creep into his muscles when he looks pathetic at this point and Izaya feels the need to not taunt this time. If it tries, it catches in his throat and he leans forward, pressing his lips to sweat-slick skin in hopes of soothing the urge. Oral fixation is mainly reserved for Shizuo but Izaya's starting to see it as contagious, pressing his lips to Shizuo's forehead while the monster shivers beneath him.

What this feeling is, tightening in his chest when he feels Shizuo pull him in close, Izaya doesn't think he wants to know.

For now, it's simply getting through another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a nasty cold. |･x･`) So I've been really sick for the past week and I haven't gotten anything done. Hopefully I'll be better soon, but for the next couple of days I won't be writing anything. Mama Shizuwan had to deal with the worst of it, especially when I was rambling on and on while delirious. Poor Mama, gods aren't supposed to get sick. Thank you for putting up with my rambling though, I'm sorry. D:
> 
> ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Ear Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy mornings are always prime time to test the boundaries.

Waking up in the mornings isn't as exciting or adrenaline-rushing as realizing Shizuo has a recollection of last night's date, watching some corny movie and therefore Izaya prompting that he should stay over because it's late outside and it's boring if he has to go sit at home alone. Trolling teenage girls, Shizuo adds, watching the scowl that colors Izaya's cheeks when his hand cups one and Izaya has to pull away just as their eyes catch for more than a passing glance. So long as Izaya can get his fill of pissing Shizuo off, somehow with loudly commenting on the movie and could he kindly _shut the fuck up_ that would be wonderful, but Izaya is no stranger to breaking the common rules of etiquette.

This entire dating thing has been going well, now breaking tentative ground into the month of February and Izaya's still a prude who won't let Shizuo hold his hand, not even in private does he ever do anything fun. It's always nagging about Shizuo being too close, too annoying, he can't think straight—sexual innuendos are _not_ necessary, Shizu-chan, and a plethora of stupid excuses. Basically anything Shizuo wants to do as a couple and flaunt this fact to the stupid flea is always rejected and ignored for Izaya's vicious smiles and the fact he keeps ducking away when Shizuo just wants one proper kiss, this stupid game going on for this long and he's been destroying things on the sly to make up for it.

Except this morning both of them need to head into work and Shizuo realizes besides the whole work part that his bed is not empty. In fact, it's crowded and painful with his stiff legs, tangled up in something cold and he has to force himself away today. There isn't anything to expect from Izaya, probably already gone by an earlier light because he's not one for—

But he _is,_ clearly and perfectly lying next to Shizuo, only inches away and turned toward him, black hair spread out like a popped pillow with black feathers and short breaths digging into Shizuo's throat. The only thing that disturbs the image is the rise of gooseflesh on Izaya's skin, the occasional tremble and shifting (Shizuo holds his breath for this, not wanting to wake Izaya at all because he knows how tired he is) closer to him. Not making sense at all Shizuo ponders this, realizing that the blankets are around him and probably why it's so hot in here.

And if Izaya is cold, then problem solved. Possibly the exact reason why the flea is turned toward him and curled up with his hands tucked under his arms and his knees bent. He looks like a child when Shizuo peels the blankets off himself, not needing them as much as the skinny louse does while having to look—admittedly—adorable. Just as the blankets tuck in around Izaya one red eye lazily slides open, Shizuo never meaning to hold his breath but he does, making up for it and the inherent awkwardness by sliding a hand onto Izaya's cheek.

"You hog all the blankets." Izaya murmurs, voice low and husky with a morning growl and Shizuo has half the mind to stuff Izaya's face into a pillow and watch him squirm. The whole part of being better than his anger isn't as enjoyable when he can't have at least a little fun with it. But before he can come up with something Izaya is back asleep, lips parting in a small sigh when he pulls the blankets tighter around himself. Since the sun isn't up yet Shizuo thinks it'll be fine if he doesn't wake up the flea with ice water yet.

It certainly is a tempting idea. To get even, somehow, with all the forced abstinence from the best things—kisses, to be exact. And then demand Shizuo cooperate no matter what, frustrated with this stupid game and slowly becoming more and more determined to play along.

Shizuo considers other options, already feeling the craving for some sort of contact while he's awake and can see Izaya from the glow of the streetlight casting shadows in his room. Guessing the time would be close to five in the morning, maybe earlier going by the chill that comes through the room and curls up in between his toes. Glancing back at Izaya he can see the effect of greed as the bastard steals all the blankets, turning himself into a caterpillar undergoing metamorphosis or the possibility of not being such a bastard.

Highly unlikely, but that's what teasing is for. "You look like a worm, flea. Devolving now?" Shizuo murmurs when he pulls himself close to where he watches Izaya's head disappear, disliking the cold starting to prickle in his feet. "And here I thought you came up with those stupid insults. Looks like you're turning to ice already."

"Shut up, Shizu-chan," Izaya's muffled voice comes with an irritated scratchy throat, considerable of a cold if Shizuo listens closer. "Like you would know anything about evolution, because all you care about is your basic primal instincts of wanting to fuck." And at this point Shizuo remembers exactly why he doesn't talk to Izaya in the mornings. Mainly because he's a snappy little shit with a bad attitude and an even worse sense of humor. Blankets still pull around him and a shiver travels through the three layers on him, meaning that whatever he's trying isn't working.

Shizuo pulls himself closer, barely an inch away from the mess of blankets and hatching a plan. "At least I'm honest—and I only want a kiss. Not one of those cheap ones or anything like that, but an actual kiss. You just want to piss me off and laugh because I can't do anything." Which is entirely true and the flea knows it well, probably smirking to himself and laughing when the blankets shake silently. That or being cold, which it is starting to get colder and he would rather have someone to help warm him up.

Izaya's stuffy voice comes through a groan while he shifts again, trying to get comfortable. Or because he's dealing with Shizuo at some hour in the morning where he would like to manage some sleep. "You can always try, beast. It would be a laughable experience if you tried to hit me." The bruises from a while ago with an accidental hit that knocks Izaya down comes back to mind, Shizuo noticing when Izaya cringes and can't hide when the beast is set on doing something. Guilt, Izaya remembers, does not look good on a beast who tries so hard to hide it and refuses to touch him because the bruises are black and ugly and they hurt. But these things happen and Izaya won't let him shut himself back in over something stupid.

Just for his own amusement, he thinks, not wanting to get into the mushy romantic nonsense of having _feelings._

"Shut up already," Shizuo mimics Izaya's groan with a whine attached, sure to make the informant's skin prickle with distaste. "You talk a lot of shit for someone who's not a morning person. And my point is, you look like those blankets aren't doing you any good." A shiver comes as he talks, proving his point even further while he thinks he hears a huff of disappointment. Izaya always gets cranky when things don't go his way and Shizuo is more than happy to demonstrate that it's not always a bad thing.

Slipping on hand under the crease of blankets Shizuo tugs and all three come loose from Izaya's side, releasing the flea who falls onto his stomach from the force. Immediately he hisses some insult and tries to get the blankets back until Shizuo grabs _him,_ pulling him into his chest and with their minimal height difference and Izaya's preference for sleeping with bent knees, he fits easily enough into Shizuo's chest and the beast's legs part his to slip in between, regretfully cold and earning a squeak—which is definitely not a squeak.

"You're cold, I'm warm, shut up," he doesn't want to hear the argument Izaya's going to make, just to hear himself and because he wants to deny that cuddling is part of being in a relationship. But this is a romantic relationship, not one of murder and or teasing all the time but one that means commitment for trying new things. Sometimes Shizuo has to be the instigator because he has noticed that Izaya is painfully shy when it comes to admitting what he wants.

The bastard isn't shy at all, known for his bravado and how egotistical he is and it surprises Shizuo, though summing it up as something Izaya doesn't know how to handle. It's why they're still together—they're figuring this out and if it takes a little force just to cuddle with his boyfriend because it's cold and the heater is broken, then that's just how it's going to be. Izaya can be very vocal in times where he doesn't completely agree—yet it never means a strict no. (Shizuo wishes this would apply to other things as well.)

Shizuo notices, after puffs of warm breaths gently brushing against his collarbone that the reason Izaya hasn't put up an argument is because of the fact his eyes are closed and he's probably drifting off to sleep. So he plans without much thought, shifting to lift his head and close his lips over Izaya's ear, pressing a bite with a gentle raze of his teeth and just to piss Izaya off a little more.

"Just go to sleep or fuck off." Izaya is most definitely not a morning person. When he groans and tries to turn away Shizuo's arms are already pulling him closer and he squirms weakly, seeing no point in resisting. Finally learning something useful for once.

"One more thing." Shizuo hums, lips tickling Izaya's ear and his fingers closing over the small of Izaya's back, comfortably perched. When he moves back to Izaya's ear and fully pulls the blankets over the both of them he notices that the skin is buzzing with warmth that isn't something Shizuo remembers from seconds before. He won't mention it now, preferring to press his lips against the shell of Izaya's ear because even Izaya's game has a couple rules Shizuo can throw in.

The fact that Izaya scoots closer to him is undeniable proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh. Do you hear that? That's the sound of my soul melting. If I had one.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	6. Neck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in public is where no one should see what Shizuo and Izaya are up to.

Out in public, they don't do these kinds of things. The whole couple act, as tentative of a slow start they take, keeps quiet inside. Sometimes Shizuo forgets to uproot a pole and other times Izaya has to push him to get angry, knowing the switch between normal and relationship and some days with slow mornings or no chance to wake up mean harder transitions. Like now, where Izaya strolls up and Shizuo forgets his lines, reciting a play and Izaya starts getting impatient.

"Why Shizu-chan, contributing to your pre-diabetic condition or did you find a friend under the rock you live in?" Izaya calls, loud and clear and passerby immediately freeze with the sound of his voice. "You know, I don't like being ignored. And if it were possible for you to exist near human beings without destroying them, perhaps you would actually learn these things, ne?" Izaya tsks and shakes his head, backing away slowly when Shizuo growls his name, warning shocks rumbling through the ground when he slams his foot down. "Of course not. You barely understand your own monstrous self. Such a pity, really. A waste of time invested to make you."

"I-za-ya!" his voice breaks the air and sends people scattering like parting oceans, trembling in the ground and Tom knows better than trying to stop him. Everyone knows nowadays that when Shizuo is angry it means _furious,_ taking to ripping up a nearby stop sign and hurling it in Izaya's general direction while the informant skitters away.

Izaya runs fast, knowing better than to sit back and taunt Shizuo when projectiles, intentionally or not, are thrown at him and whiz past his ears too close for comfort. Of the things Shizu-chan can possibly throw Izaya does not look forward to the convenience store trash can that flies over a building and lands feet away from him as soon as he stops to take a breath.

It does motivate him to run faster, exerting all of his energy into sprinting through the streets and laughing, calling back to Shizu-chan as soon as he can hear the monster's voice. The milkshake once in the monster's hand is probably suffering a lukewarm death somewhere in the streets, crushed by Shizuo's monstrous grip and Izaya laughs all the same, admiring the untamed ferocity Shizuo can so easily put forth. Even for his poor milkshake, which does better to keep Shizu-chan from getting fat with the icy cold lips of his and the saccharine taste Izaya imagines his tongue has.

Now is _not_ a good time to be imagining what Shizu-chan tastes like, from having a milkshake to the taste of ootoro and—Izaya has to curse under his breath, pants breaking through when he's probably sprinted for throughout most, if not all of the western quarter of Ikebukuro. He knows this when he comes upon a train station and laughs, stopping to catch his breath when Shizuo isn't around. The hot trickling down his throat from the buzz in his lips, imagining what kisses taste like, isn't helpful for his focus. For now resting his legs is a main priority as they burn from exertion, feeling light overall but heavy where his muscles ache.

Collapsing right now wouldn't be a bright idea, not if—

"Izaya!" Which is the universal symbol for said informant to pick up his pace when he hears the roar of the beast, a tired smirk barely having time to taint his lips before he catches sight of a blond bartender nearing with a ripped up light pole in his hands and wielded like a spear above his head.

Izaya turns on his heels, not before taunting Shizuo with a bright feral smirk and a wave, calling "Shizu-chan~! Can't you keep up anymore? Or are your bad dietary habits getting to you?" He's asking for death, the moment he hears a snarl rip through the air and cuing the time to leave as _now._ Preferably as soon as possible.

Sprinting takes a little more time to get into, legs starting to plead with him in useless attempts to beg for a break. As much as he would rather cut to the chase (not too literally, please, Shizu-chan) there is no fun in not running as fast as he can, tired and stumbling every good distance soon starting to get closer and closer with the more times he stumbles on his feet, a rock, or something else. But with Shizu-chan roaring close behind him and chased into an unpopular area of town, in the shadow behind the main part of the city, Izaya can't afford to slow down even if the projectiles are limited to road signs and park benches.

When Izaya catches his balance on a fallen street sign he takes it as a sign to find somewhere to hide, already bored of the game and feeling exhaustion drag down his speed. While inhibited he's still faster than Shizuo, able to outrun him at any distance even going slower. The perks of being lean and running away from a monster for so long include these benefits of learning how to navigate buildings and run faster, but nothing is as exciting as the thrill of the chase.

But right now, Izaya is tired of the chase being directed to him. Deciding to take another road is risky by the one he's on leads to a dead end and his hands are too sore to climb any more buildings, taking a sharp turn instead and narrowly avoiding the stop sign aimed straight at him, embedding itself with an intimidating rush of air being cut and into the wall of an old building. Shizu-chan won't apologize, Izaya knows, because he makes sure the beast doesn't when these people are usually the ones that owe debts they won't pay. Even as his humans, he wouldn't be so boring as to simply let them off the hook because of his love for them. Shizu-chan's job is important and an interesting source of entertainment for Izaya, so he doesn't bother to interfere, especially if others decide they want to bother his beast.

As far as the road works Izaya feels his breath catch as he stumbles again, a gasp unlike himself ringing in his ears as his blood sings and he rights himself once again. It's clear how tired he is and the chase needs to come to an end, though the victory is more of the aspect Izaya wants instead of just calling it quits. Where is the fun in that?

And everything works out perfectly, until Shizuo topples down important things that keep Izaya from being able to cut onto another street and having to run into a dead end, marked by solid walls no escape points. Izaya realizes it soon enough, blinking as a fatal mistake and he ends up this time with his feet forgetting how to move faster for a minute, skidding on the ground in one wrong step and tumbling to the ground in a not so gentle heap.

"Flea!" Shizuo's growl bounces off Izaya's ears and the informant can't help but laugh tiredly, taking the chance to pull himself up and against a brick wall while his ankle starts to throb sharply. The skin on his palms is caked with soot and dirt, starting rivulets of blood from skinning them when falling and not managing to twist into a better position to recover from. As Shizu-chan nears Izaya laughs, flicking his hands to rid himself of the excess blood and keep from staining his jacket.

So a not perfect ending to a chase, but the expression on Shizuo's face from inconsolable rage to sudden confusion in an instant is something to laugh at, making Izaya's tired body shake when the beast freezes in his tracks. Slowly, Shizu-chan approaches when the growl in his voice drops and the chase is over, the leftover rage and adrenaline in his eyes still getting used to the switch. All of this has been hard to achieve but worth it, knowing that when the beast gets close Izaya won't have to worry about chasing his switchblade out for a final clash.

"Making mistakes now, flea?" Shizuo kneels and catches Izaya's laugh, seeing the drops of blood flecks on the pavement. "You must be going senile. That 'twenty-one forever' thing keep you from getting any smarter?" Izaya's laugh stops short because it is _not_ funny, Not with the blood on his hands starting to sting and make him realize how much torn skin hurts, even if he doesn't show it. He never will, because such a reaction is pointless.

"It took longer than usual, and a fall to make Shizu-chan catch up. Better lay off the sweets for the sake of your imaginary girlfriend." Izaya laughs at the veins starting to bulge in Shizuo's head, catching the glisten of sweaty blond hair falling over the dark glimmer of brown eyes and blue sunglasses.

How interesting this has been.

"C'mon, let me see your hands." Shizuo offers first, a hand to Izaya who takes it and feels Shizuo pull him up more than he pushes himself, nearly tripping onto Shizuo but managing to balance once again. With his wrist caught in Shizuo's fingers the other hand goes without question, leaning against the back wall as Shizuo frowns at the blood and ripped skin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Izaya realizes his eyes have been closed—that's not a normal mistake he makes—when he cracks one open, smirk too tired to split his lips into a proper one.

"Not unless Shizu-chan kisses it," he answers coyly and feels the rise of Shizuo's eyebrow in question at the silly answer, always trying to take the beast off guard. What surprises him is the gentle press of lips at the heel of each palm, lingering and slow before he pulls away.

And the action makes it worse, having watched Shizu-chan act like something other than a beast and adrenaline surges through Izaya's veins, especially to parts that shouldn't be otherwise stimulated and the images of kissing Shizu-chan with the intent of finding out what his lips taste like come back with a roar of a tsunami wave.

Good thing he doesn't have to explain himself right now, especially when his pants are starting to feel a little tighter. "I'm sorry," Shizu-chan always has a strange method and reason for apologizing, still holding onto Izaya's wrists but letting them drop to the informant's sides.

"Ne, ne, it wasn't _directly_ Shizu-chan's fault," Izaya teases, feeling heavy with exhaustion but never enough to tease, earning a glare from the beast who is trying (and failing) to be sincere. Instead when he presses Izaya to the wall Izaya almost expects the beast to punch him, fingers tighter around his wrists and Shizuo too close to breathe without tasting the monster's breath.

"Shut up and let me apologize, last time you'll ever hear it anyway." Which isn't true but oh well, Shizuo's lips so close that Izaya could just reach out and—

The blond knows this game far too well, taking the adjustment of lips so close they almost brush until he slides his head down and into the crook of Izaya's collarbone and throat, releasing the skinny wrists in his hands to wrap his arms haphazardly around Izaya's back, resting below the small of his back. Izaya groans to himself, not loud enough or possibly so for Shizu-chan to hear at the missed opportunity for a kiss because even his own game is frustratingly tiring, Shizu-chan the only thing that keeps him in all terms away from what he wants.

And right now is even harder to resist the images filtering into his mind, Shizuo's breaths warming the skin of his throat where his forehead rests on him, waiting out the excess adrenaline. Both of them are tired and sweaty, Izaya covered with more cuts because of his hands but he notices the stains of drying clots on Shizuo's forehead, wondering how the beast could get such injuries when he's not the one being chased. It doesn't take much for him to lift a hand and push the blond hair back, damp with sweat and streaking blood on the beast's temple.

"You make a mess out of me," Shizu-chan sighs, shifting Izaya only slightly so he can slide his lips against Izaya's jugular, feeling the pulse jump from the skin and Izaya only growing more impatient with the game (entirely his fault and not really wanting to be reminded of it right now) because Shizuo's kisses against his throat are sweet and soft, nuzzling with his nose and lips with gentle slow things that make it possible for his heart rate to climb back up and he hates the stupidity that comes in the best-laid plans.

Even Shizuo notices, the beast, and his tongue darts out with a hidden sly grin just as Izaya tucks a strand of bleached hair behind an ear and licks the sweat rolling down Izaya's skin, savoring the taste and then pressing more aggressive kisses.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya complains, not wanting to make the excuse of his pants tightening and his lips buzzing again with want to make an argument, "I need a shower, not _you._ " But the beast still presses kisses to his throat anyway, peppering the skin and each one makes the need for tasting a kiss grow stronger. He bites his lip to keep himself from acting now, not wanting to be the first for the sake of pride to give in.

Which is really, _really_ hard.

Especially when Shizu-chan laughs, pressing one last lingering kiss and Izaya realizes the beast has taken this game.

Right out of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya should probably figure out his priorities when Shizu-chan is on the prowl. I see you trolling, Shizu-chan. And Izaya doesn't like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	7. Kissing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, Izaya and his attempts at not sounding desperate within a text are pitiable, but funny.

When the day is over and there is a silent promise of meeting up later, things usually end up at Shizuo's shoddy apartment and Izaya spends the night more often than not. So when the routine changes, say, by a text to Shizuo when the work day is ending he can't help but think something may be off, or he may be getting a lucky break.

[ _Come over when you get off work, ne? Unless you want me to entertain myself~_ ]

Clearly a coy message with the hints of seduction taking place, especially after earlier today where Shizuo notices easily that kissing Izaya's neck has some interesting effects. And letting the flea off with those dirty hands isn't something he would normally do, but then there is the fact that Shizuo doesn't remember when he would ever do something for Izaya. Getting used to the fact he has to treat someone differently than others, letting them closer than normal and exchanging affection, it's all so new to him.

Especially when dating the enemy. Shizuo comes to learn these things are harder than they look and yet so far worth the effort, even if it means having to slowly come to the realization that things will never be the same routine as before.

And he finds that it doesn't bother him at all. Which is a factor of the scary and exciting parts of being in a relationship. Shizuo isn't a romantic or cares all that much about the seriously mushy stuff, but even this feels like something comfortable that he could get used to easily, as long as he could just manage to get the flea to kiss him. He knows the game they are playing and he knows the score—clearly in the lead and all, silently taunting Izaya when he remembers how flushed Izaya is when he leaves the alleyway. It's all thanks to the kissing earlier, Shizuo remembers how warm Izaya's skin is when he presses his lips to his pulse and felt the jump in the artery. All it does is make it clear that the flea is losing his game and therefore Shizuo can easily take the prize he wants.

Because there is a certain loophole in Izaya's game, already missing the taste of Izaya from far too long ago to actually research the sappy shit like this and find out—to his advantage, of course—that there are more types of kisses than on the lips, which means they can go in any specific order. Which is perfectly fine with Shizuo, seeing as he prefers to taste Izaya and not the blood and dirt on his hands. The sweat on his neck almost makes him cave right then and there and the taste is just like the flea, making it harder to resist.

So if Izaya wants to send him a sly text message with the subtext starting to jump at Shizuo, then so be it.

Bidding Tom goodbye to "go punch the flea's face in" his employer doesn't spare him a glance, not wanting Shizuo to see the careful upturn of the corners of his lips because Shizuo is a little more sloppy in concealing things than he thinks he is. It won't matter for now, not when the more important things like making it to Izaya's apartment are at stake. Also finding out whatever the hell the flea is getting at with a text message like that, thinking he can say _or else_ and just expect Shizuo not to find out what he's up to.

An obvious invitation. And in the twenty minutes it takes to get to Izaya's apartment, his mind can't help but wander back to earlier where Izaya's blood taints his lips with metal and he laughs, breathlessly beautiful and dangerous with the dagger-sharp glint of amusement in his eyes. Shizuo can barely resist the pull of Izaya's pout, set on his dry lips and hot from blood pumping fast in his veins. He knows he can't, not then, so he takes another kiss with the sweaty taste of Izaya and making the flea shudder for more.

Instead of his customary greeting when reaching Izaya's apartment, Shizuo opens the door—surprisingly easily, also going by the fact that the door isn't even _locked_ and he'll have to have a discussion about that later—silently, no announcement of Izaya's name to make any others think he's here only on kicking the flea around.

Except it's the opposite of what he wants. Door shutting behind him and Izaya draped on his sofa, watching television. The white of bandages on his hand makes a flash of _something_ Shizuo refuses to call guilt flush into his veins, quickly erased when he kicks off his shoes and pads over, uncaring of whether or not his boyfriend greets him.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya calls as soon as the blond moves over him, climbing onto the sofa and straddling Izaya easily with the height and weight difference they have. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Shizuo rests comfortably on Izaya's chest, knowing he's not squishing the flea (that is _not_ concern, of course not) while he lies on top of him, feeling the weight of Izaya arms come around him and link behind his neck. "Like you've heard of locking your door? Who were you expecting, someone else?" Izaya laughs at this and Shizuo doesn't think he wants to hear the answer now, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy for no apparent reason.

"Mm, maybe," Izaya's throat isn't spared from Shizuo's assault, lips diving at the skin that still has the taste of sweat, meaning Izaya hasn't bathed at all. Shizuo doesn't mind, taking in more of the flea's smell when he presses his lips and teeth to his informant's throat. Taking kisses is easy even if the flea squirms underneath him, unable to move his head any more when Shizuo's hand comes and cups his cheek, allowing more room to suck and lick at the pale skin. "Sh-Shizu-chan, that's not polite at all. You're a guest in my apartment, ne?"

Shizuo growls, sending vibrations sinking into Izaya's skin and a flush threatening to bare itself on his cheeks while Shizuo doesn't notice. "And you're mine, don't give me any shit about waiting for someone else." To further push his point he licks a stripe from Izaya's collarbone and over his Adam's apple, tracing Izaya's jawline with his tongue and feeling the resulting shudder Izaya tries to hide. It's not possible, not with Shizuo this close and tasting him while he teases, pressing kisses to Izaya's throat and tasting the hesitation when the flea swallows.

"Beast, it's surprising no one has filed for sex—ual harassment." Izaya's voice breaks when Shizuo sucks on his Adam's apple, just pitching into a moan he bites away and the skin under Shizuo's lips is starting to heat up quickly, meaning that the kisses are working when Izaya's composure starts to break. His hands, covered in careful bandages (probably by himself, bastard never likes to admit when he needs help) reach for Shizuo's hair and his fingers thread in it, tightening when Shizuo nips at his throat in trails of leaving marks. That is the intention, after all.

Pausing from licking and sucking at a random spot on Izaya's throat, Shizuo feels the tremors starting up again and licks experimentally lower, down to the juncture of throat and collarbone when Izaya's body seizes under his. The shiver that trails over Izaya's spine and reverberates to his fingers tightening in Shizuo's hair means he's found another sensitive spot, exploiting it without a second thought. His tongue swirls around the skin, marking out a map of where to kiss as soon as his lips catch the skin and pick up Izaya's taste.

"Sh—!" Izaya tries and fails to push Shizuo away, heat rising from his skin and where Shizuo kisses, starting on bites and alternating to licks and more kisses to drive the flea mad. Not like he already isn't, but for the sake of watching him come apart after the time they've been together—and neither of them are seriously injured or dead.

What Shizuo considers a success and hopes it stays that way. His lips can pull an answer from the flea without doing much, already attacking the spot that makes a moan break from Izaya's lips and feeling himself get hard already, just because the noises Izaya makes are erotic enough to leave little to the imagination. Every lick makes a sigh when Izaya exhales, turning into a sharp breath in when Shizuo bites or grazes his teeth against the red spot, already starting to bruise.

Fingers tighten in his hair and tug, not roughly but with enough force for Shizuo to give up his relentless assault of making Izaya produce unwilling sounds. When he rises up to face the flea he can see the effect of reddening cheeks, eyes already a dark color but the pupils swallowing them are much larger than Izaya seems to want to let him know. If Shizuo doesn't know any better, he would think the flea is only frustrated.

But he does know better, when he gives a slow grind to Izaya's lower body and the mewl that sounds, along with the hardness rubbing against his clothes, means that Izaya is more than frustrated.

And his lips...

"Izaya," Shizuo can see the red color of Izaya's lips, eyes darting down and back to the red irises, seeing red and everything turning red. Smirking faintly, Izaya's fingers tug on his hair, pulling him down. His free hand pulls down a taunting trail from Izaya's chest to the obvious tent in his jeans, palming it with a sly smile. "Happy to see me?"

"I'm not a patient person, Shizu-chan." And then with that Izaya pulls himself up, just far enough to press their lips together, pulling Shizuo back down with him and the insistent force of his fingers in bleached hair means to make good of his words.

 _Finally._ And Izaya has lost, making this game only finishing the first round as soon as Shizuo responds, moving to deepen the kiss and drink in the little noise Izaya makes when he brushes against his erection, groaning to himself when the friction bounces back to his. Making the flea lose his own game has never been this fun all until he can finally get the kiss he wants, a little rough because at this point Izaya doesn't care if he's lost or not. Just wanting _more._

When they break apart it's Izaya to cause it, Shizuo wanting more already and he knows enough by now that the flea won't deny it himself. He almost asks the question—what a stupid question, as Shizuo already guesses it by the hungry look in his flea's eyes and answers by pulling him into another kiss, breaking apart at random times just to make the flea want more.

He tastes electrifying, like blood and steel mixing with the usual taste of flea that's harder to describe but mainly warm, only beginning to open his mouth when Shizuo parts again, teasing and hearing the groan that comes from being too impatient. It's his fault, looking this erotic and holding out for this long—which doesn't matter as long as Shizuo can take more kisses, fast or slow and hard or sweet, only escalating when arousal is much harder to ignore at this point.

"Bedroom," Izaya glances over and the television is and has been completely ignored, the flea giving a wicked smile when Shizuo agrees, wanting one last heavy kiss before they go any further. This is the first time, after all, and things like this are meant to be savored.

What he doesn't expect is how dirty the flea can play in the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Izaya loses! Well, the moment we've all been waiting for, especially Shizu-chan. But wait, there's more where that came from~ Ne, ne, did you think I'd end it here? Obviously there are more rounds to this game. ;D
> 
> **As of today, 4/12, the contest is over! And the winner is _Caramello_ , with their suggestion of FMA:B. Thank you all for participating.**
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	8. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon is for desire.

Kisses are much better, Izaya finds and unwillingly admits to, when they're planned. Sure, the ones that were unplanned were good and worth the taste of blood and steel in his mouth from missing lips and catching teeth. Though they have no comparison to the ones that come now—regretfully failing his own game (which he will never admit to because it didn't happen) and now taking kisses whenever pleased. Shizu-chan does it more often, usually in the middle of work and the times where he can't have what he wants.

Last week is interesting because of losing the game. Izaya won't admit to any sort of defeat when Shizu-chan has no idea whatsoever of just how far into this game he is. Kissing on his couch like high school kids is an interesting way to lose the first round. Izaya finds he doesn't mind, not when Shizu-chan carries him to his bedroom even though it is just his hands that are injured with minor scrapes.

But the beast, as Izaya comes to find, is more than rough kisses and grinding against him when he's aroused. Of course coming to find this takes more than kisses getting rougher and heavier and Izaya on top of him, not wanting to switch the position if first times are as confusing as high school relationships and stupid blond monsters. Not that anything has gone past kisses, not even last week where the bedroom is where they were and Izaya didn't want to go any further. Shizu-chan was fine with it contented enough with rougher kisses.

Today is a quiet day, wearing black shorts and a gray hoodie two or three sizes too big. Neither are his but since his clothes are in the wash and Shizu-chan has been so _generous_ to donate an outfit in his apartment Izaya finds the time to model the clothes on his couch, watching television as Shizu-chan cleans the dishes before dinner. Domestic things like this feel panicky in a way—Izaya knows domesticity is something to be avoided at all costs and it takes more than convincing arguments for him to start doing things like this. They have other activities, these ones being the most frustrating and humiliating when he realizes he's not as bored of this relationship as he thinks he is.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya stretches lazily on the sofa, toes curling underneath the blanket set on his legs (also Shizuo's in an eerily and humorously possessive way), "I'm not wearing your clothes to model them." His mind starts buzzing when last week's kissing ghosts across the drying flesh of his lips, sucking his bottom one in and licking it to soothe the ache.

One of the dishes abruptly crashes into the sink before the faucet suddenly stops. "No, but I guess you can model _gratitude_ in them." Shizu-chan retorts, having suspiciously gotten better at coming up with insults and Izaya can only find himself to blame. "By the way, louse, your fish is in the fridge. If you don't wanna help out, then just eat it."

Izaya feels tempted to get his delicious ootoro, but his legs feel too tired to move and especially warm underneath the blanket the protozoan draped onto him earlier. "I'll get it later. Shizu-chan should learn how to do his dishes _before_ I come over." Which he thinks isn't the not so subtle meaning of _get over here now I'm bored_ but then again—Izaya doesn't want to interpret some things that come out of his mouth before he thinks. Then again, the details aren't important.

"You sure know how to act like a spoiled little shit." The sink turns back on with the sound of rushing water. Broken pieces of plate clicking against the bottom of the sink.

Reclining against Shizu-chan's uncomfortable sofa, Izaya finds a pillow and closes his eyes, bored and too tired as in just noticing now when he lies on his side. It's dangerous territory of sleeping in the monster's den but making the same mistake many times now he's filled with false confidence, never anticipating as often the first sign of rebellion and fingers bleeding into his throat.

"Flea," Shizuo calls after the last of the dishes are clean and his temper is still in his jaw, constricting the growl in his voice.

No answer comes back, despite the television still playing on some show and Izaya is lying on the couch. A vein nearly pops in Shizuo's head, forcing a rough sigh to calm himself and grab their dinner from the fridge. Something like a mix of spicy concoction of sushi rolled up by Dennis for Shizuo's picky tastes and Izaya's usual fish that he worships in two different boxes, marked with black characters on the top.

And also noticeable by the fish with a smiley face on Izaya's. He snickers to himself, making his way to the couch while calling for Izaya again. "Hey, flea, dinner." Not particularly fond of being a stickler on where to eat, Shizuo doesn't mind if he can at least get something he deserves from Izaya while enjoying his dinner on the couch.

Except Izaya's chest rises and falls when the blond notices it, seeing Izaya's head on a pillow and his feet curled into the blanket, lips parted only slightly.

Which can only mean one thing.

"C'mon, you can't sleep _now_ after I finished the dishes." Shizuo grunts, dropping the boxes on the nearby coffee table donated by Izaya and far out of place in his apartment but it stays. Mainly because if he imagines throwing it out it would be a waste and his apartment would feel even emptier than it already is. "Oi, wake up." His hand goes to Izaya's cheek, lifting his boyfriend's head and brushing his thumb against the hair falling over Izaya's eyes. "I got you dinner and this is the thanks I get? Ungrateful flea bastard."

Shizuo leans over Izaya, kisses easier to come by when they start with brushes of lips that deepen against Izaya's soft ones, dry and not as chapped as his but barely moving in response while the flea struggles to squirm.

"Shizu-chan, it's not nice to wake a sleeping person." Izaya moans softly and catches a yawn when Shizuo lifts him up, making him sit up while the monster sits where the pillow is. The beast smirks at him with a laugh, distaste making it apparent he doesn't care and neither does Izaya when a box falls into his lap.

Shizu-chan starts on his sushi, adjusting the pillow to lean against and stretching out his legs on the sofa. "Eat up. You're too damn skinny to go to sleep now." Izaya rubs at his eyes, scowling with little attempt to preserve any energy for dealing with Shizu-chan and his stupidity. Besides, dinner doesn't sound very appetizing right now even if it's juicy and wonderful ootoro.

Squirming to sit on Shizu-chan's invasive legs, Izaya catches Shizu-chan's stupid look of concern or something that is a poor attempt while Izaya opens the box of sushi with a weird fish drawn on it. "Oh, did Shizu-chan try to say he cares about me? Your sense of humor must be sour."

The blond beast shrugs as if it's not important, Izaya picking up the first piece of ootoro and for some reason something feels off, maybe in the texture or the look but he still pops it into his mouth, chewing.

A very bad idea, namely around Shizu-chan.

"Yeah, because I like you. Why not?"

Izaya chokes on the fish, his tongue just starting to alert him to the fact it's not ootoro _at all_ and because of the unusual confession—if it can even be called _that—_ makes the fish and rice go down the wrong way.

"Shit, shit, what happened?" Shizu-chan starts abruptly as Izaya coughs, trying to dislodge the pieces caught in his throat and mentally glaring at the beast in the combined efforts of fish that he doesn't like and Shizu-chan trying to be human. Nothing works all that well when he's around the beast.

When the piece finally is swallowed with a rough shiver down his spine, Izaya pushes away the box and makes his disappointment evidently clear. "That's not ootoro, Shizu-chan." For now he can ignore saying _I like you_ because the beast is too awkward and the reasons are—focus on the fish. He's angry because of the fish and not red because of any other reason.

Shizu-chan scowls. "That's ootoro. I asked Dennis to make it for your shitty ass. What, is it not raw enough for your liking? Not enough mercury?"

Izaya rolls his eyes, taking a strip of the salmon meat and shoving it into the beast's open maw, making him chew and swallow before the beast realizes the difference. "You got the wrong thing, Shizu-chan. After all this time I'm disappointed." Izaya drawls, picking at the rice without salmon and not interested in eating it after all because nothing is as wonderful, tasty, delicious, delicate, mouth-watering, and sinful as ootoro.

"Be grateful I got you _anything,_ you lazy piece of shit." Shizu-chan growls, swallowing more rolls of sushi without a care to the fact he has failed his one and only job. Perhaps it's time for Izaya to start considering other priorities. "So shut the fuck up and eat it. Some salmon isn't gonna kill you." Although it probably could, knowing the devolved protozoan could have spit in it and it would be toxic to a god such as himself.

Considering the ideas, a sudden thought comes to mind that makes the corners of his lips curl in a sneer. "A stupid mistake, it's harder to mess up than actually get right and Shizu-chan fails it. Of course, a monster can't do much anyway. I'm surprised you know how to get out of bed in the morning." Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he laughs to himself. "Wait, no you can't. You really _are_ worthless."

Before Shizu-chan can become explosive with anger Izaya wills himself to grab another piece of _salmon_ and chew it carefully, wrapping his arms around the beast's neck and pulling himself in for an abrupt kiss. Maybe Shizu-chan can pay for his stupid mistake with kisses, the one thing he may actually be good at though Izaya wouldn't bother saying.

The spice on his lips makes Izaya's buzz, seeking more when he swallows the salmon and traces Shizuo's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue in considerate motions, getting the beast to kiss him easily enough. From inside Shizuo's mouth Izaya licks at the tongue coming over to his, tasting more of the spice and seasoning from the concoction he's been eating. Almost immediately Shizu-chan tries to dominate the kiss, Izaya knowing this game well enough to move quickly and pull back every time Shizu-chan tries to lick or bite Izaya's tongue.

Eventually the beast (with a little more urging, because Izaya won't have it any other way) gives up and wraps his arms around Izaya's waist, considerate to keep the blanket draped over them while he takes Shizuo by surprise with initiating another long kiss. Sometimes it's funny, how Izaya can take kisses so easily and not consider wanting more until they're over. Humiliation does not exist in his vocabulary, so there is no reason why he doesn't take more when he wants it.

Perhaps to show Shizu-chan he isn't as weak-willed as Shizu-chan thinks he is. Then again, the protozoan rarely _thinks._ Nothing at all to do with the fact relationships—this one, to be exact—are confusing because romantic love is so untouchable to Izaya that kissing is just better than talking.

Izaya's tongue flicks against Shizuo's, turning into tentative licks that sweep over Shizuo's taste buds and suck before licking more and more flavor off of the beast's tongue. All of Shizu-chan's teeth are sharp and wet after Izaya tongues them, tracing over the bones before tangling back with Shizu-chan's impatient tongue again. He could laugh at how impatient the beast is now, trying to forget last week's mistake that turned into something even better.

This could even be another kind of kissing. Although more so _making out_ but still qualified by the fact Shizu-chan doesn't seem to mind all that much. Izaya moves to lick the beast's bottom lip, feeling the hands on his hoodie tighten and nipping at the skin until Shizuo's teeth click together in a warning nip to knock it off.

But that's no fun. Parting from Shizu-chan, Izaya moves to situate himself on the beast's legs, raised higher in Shizu-chan's lap and holding onto the box of salmon. From his bottom lip a string of saliva remains from breaking the wet kiss, licking it away with the careful tip of his tongue. Back to considering the salmon, he hears Shizu-chan make a growl of not being satisfied.

"What was that, making out?" Shizu-chan's lips come to Izaya's throat, teeth scoring the skin when Izaya shrugs halfheartedly. "Sure didn't feel like long enough, greedy bastard."

"Did Shizu-chan want more?" Izaya asks, just to tease and he knows the answer when thicker fingers travel up his spine and massage his neck, unable to keep a small shudder from escaping him. "Too bad, because if Shizu-chan can't even get me ootoro, then how could he kiss like he's not a horny middle schooler?"

"Shut the fuck up." Shizuo watches Izaya bite into another piece of salmon, fingers pressing harder into Izaya's neck and massaging the tense muscle there. "It was a mistake. Not a fucking acceptance letter from hell."

Izaya laughs, tired of the stupid bantering and preferring to make the beast's irritability useful when he turns his head and kisses Shizu-chan again. Their lips are wet from the last kiss and the kiss feels warmer and more involved than a simple brush of lips. From Izaya's position he can easily control the kiss, Shizu-chan not dominating when Izaya licks and invades the beast's mouth with little regard to any objection. It doesn't look like Shizu-chan minds, however, not when their tongues tangle and Izaya sucks harder, making the beast moan.

Trailing his lips down Shizu-chan's jaw line Izaya keeps kissing, teeth alternating between pulling at the skin or biting while Shizuo's hands tighten on his hoodie and roam over him, massaging and rubbing. It's easy enough when Izaya moves to his throat and kisses there, finding the juncture of throat and collarbone just as Shizu-chan does enough times to lick at the skin before teasing it with playful bites getting harder and harder.

"Bloodsucking flea," Shizuo groans with a sigh, not complaining as Izaya moves back up and to his ear where lips attack the shell, toying with it and Shizuo holding a rumbling growl in his throat. Izaya knows how much of a tease he is—that's the whole point, anyway.

Back to lips colliding with a rougher force, the kiss drawing deeper easily and Shizu-chan starting to fight again for dominating it. But Izaya won't let that happen, not when he has a goal in mind and knows how to make the beast play his game.

Switching to feathery grazes against Shizuo's lips, Izaya feels the pleasant warmth starting to pool in his abdomen. But it won't go any further—he would rather not, especially to keep the monster wanting more and never receiving. With the kiss dissolving into nuzzles and brushes of lips, Izaya decides to grab another piece of salmon while being more aware of how wide Shizu-chan's pupils are.

"You know, Shizu-chan," chewing on the salmon and leaving a piece at the side of his mouth as an open invitation, stretching lazily, "salmon is for desire."

"You fucking _idiot_." Shizuo leans forward, hands pressing Izaya and never letting him move while lips surround the remaining piece of salmon and pluck it from Izaya's lips, chewing and swallowing like the monster he is.

Kissing him again to shut him up is a lot easier than it sounds, laughing the entire time while Shizu-chan growls and wants more.

Losing the first round isn't so bad—not when Shizu-chan doesn't know what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Salmon is for desire._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I can't believe Shizuo said it! The L word, and Izaya totally blew him off. Sigh, I wonder what this will lead to now...
> 
> Anyway, the winner of last week's contest is _**Caramello**_ with their suggestion of FMA: B which I enjoyed the most. So thank you all for your suggestions! I will be getting to your request, Caramello, as soon as possible. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	9. Butterfly Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the first fight, but love and ootoro conquer all, ne?

Arguments aren't uncommon between them. Shizuo knows this simply because Izaya is an annoying bastard and he can't control his temper very well when Izaya is an annoying bastard. Simply put, arguments are constant, especially out in the streets where no one knows of their relationship.

And this one follows the same pattern. Shizuo gets angry at something, maybe it's because this time Izaya has been ignoring him for longer than usual, Izaya taunts him and says he's needy, and then the chase is on. Nothing much to them, easily enough patterned and coming and going. Outside is where they can vent their frustrations against each other and no one is any wiser. Even with the insults they throw at each other, often going into territory that is not okay when concerning their relationship.

Yet this time, the blows still sting. Izaya is long gone, Shizuo is back at his apartment, where the fight originally starts hours ago. This time means Izaya has been blowing off dates and almost one year together, this isn't the worst fight they've had so far.

Or, Izaya thinks so, shortly before the door slams behind him and right into Shizuo's face.

The argument is simple, involving Shizuo asking why Izaya has been canceling dates and his answer, as per usual, is work. It's always work. When Shizuo wants to sleep together Izaya has been refusing to do so, never wanting their bodies to touch when he's stressed over work. Shizuo says that at least holding him might help ameliorate the frustration even if he doesn't agree with Izaya's work. Izaya shrugs him off and goes home.

Now is the point where Shizuo is so fed up—Izaya refuses to go out, refuses to eat together, hell, even talk to him. Not only those, but any bedroom activities are gone. Even though they haven't gone past heavy kissing and exploratory touches, Izaya has been refusing it all. Which makes it only obvious that Shizuo would start to wonder what he's done wrong and why Izaya keeps ignoring him.

Seeing as Izaya left hours ago, too angry to even bother and Shizuo hot on his heels anyway, barbs exchanged like shots fired and bullets still stinging in the aftermath. They had only been fighting for an hour, Shizuo trying to not be confrontational but try to understand what Izaya was feeling. That's all he wants to do—just _talk,_ please don't glare and don't start with the insults. He just wants to talk and that's not happening, not when his fists clench and his teeth grind together and the next thing he knows, Izaya has a black eye and has been spitting insults that make him angrier.

One switchblade on the floor is warped and unable to be used, when Shizuo bumps into it when going through the mess he made in the kitchen. After hours of sitting around and feeling sorry for himself, something he _hates,_ while realizing every mistake can be made like shattering his plates and everything else.

Among the wreckage, Shizuo's sock hits a cherry red cellphone. One of Izaya's, no doubt about it, and smashed right through the screen. It won't work, broken in Shizuo's fit of rage of swiping it out of Izaya's hand and then realizing only seconds later that it's Izaya's personal phone with his phone number. It's best if he stops beating himself up over it now, knowing he will feel even worse if he keeps trying to make sense of the mess in his apartment—everything is a completely mess.

Especially himself. Lonely, frustrated, and just too angry to calm down and focus on the mess he's made and the fact that his boyfriend is out there and he's stuck here being an idiot and waiting on the next move to be made by Izaya. That's not how a relationship works, he remembers saying it to Izaya and finds himself a stupid hypocrite by now.

A couple of hours ago, he wouldn't have known what he walked himself in to. A trap, a game to play and he's lost it, letting Izaya win the stupid game like the one with kissing—all unimportant for now. If Izaya had just talked to him for once instead of running away then Shizuo wouldn't be so angry.

Though a small part of him thinks that wouldn't change, either.

With no way to contact Izaya and the sun starting to set, Shizuo sets about cleaning up most of what he can, ranging from plates and dishes to whatever other foreign things are unrecognizable in the aftermath of a bomb. He could just call Izaya's office but he'd doubt anyone would pick up, Izaya probably throwing a temper tantrum because Shizuo got angry. Well, more than angry and beyond furious and now feeling the bitter aftertaste of going too far.

At this point, he'd rather just apologize and get it over with. Izaya and the hurt expression quickly guarded once again make him wonder what exactly has been going on. It's not like Izaya to share and he doesn't expect it at all whenever Izaya has that furrow in his brow meaning trouble. As long as he can still come back and sit with Shizuo, even watching television with him if anything at all, then it's not so bad. Shizuo can keep back the attempts of wanting to care and Izaya can keep his charade of not needing anyone.

Until today, when that final straw is ripped apart and Shizuo feels like an utter idiot, waiting on Izaya and realizing that it's not going to work if he sits around here like he's expecting problems to fix themselves when knowing it's more complicated than that. He's not a man of many words and never really has been, but if he can say the right ones and _mean_ them, then he won't mind saying what needs to be heard.

Shoes slipping on in the doorway Shizuo turns back one last time to his destroyed interior of his apartment, feeling much emptier without the flea there and then heads out, the door clicking shut behind him. There's no possible way he's going to let this get any worse, not when he's been fighting to keep this relationship going these past couple of weeks because it looks and feels like Izaya is giving up on everything.

The first leg of running around Ikebukuro like a damn _fool_ in somethingsortofmaybelove proves to be fruitless, calling Izaya's name every once in a while just to feel it roll off his tongue and wonder if this is going to be the last time he gets to call it like this. People still clear out of the way just as they know he's roaring down the streets looking for the flea, giving off the appeal of anger easily because as time keeps ticking on Shizuo finds himself more and more frustrated with the lack of progress.

Just thinking about it—knowing he's made countless mistakes and if this is the one that gets him in trouble and out of the silly game and out of any chance with Izaya, then he regrets it more than enough already. So far there has been no sign of him and traveling to Shinjuku in the dark will only mean Izaya can easily escape him and do as he damn well pleases. And as much as Shizuo doesn't want to give up, there's not much he can do if Izaya doesn't want to be found.

Damn it damn it damn it _damn it—!_

"Shizuo!" A loud, bellowing voice stops him while he kicks a can down the street, venting his frustration. Looking up he sees Simon, finding himself near Russia Sushi without intending to actually come here, but it also means that—"You look hungry! Come, eat sushi!" Simon beckons him over with the same friendly smile as always and Shizuo thinks for a moment that Simon looks like he knows something. Shaking his head—how ridiculous—he gives a crooked smile, feeling worse than usual and not up to pretending to be fine.

"Not hungry right now, Simon. Maybe later." Simon tilts his head but comes up to him, unclear if he's accepting the answer or curious to see what's going on.

"Come eat sushi, it good for happiness. You not look like happy man, Shizuo." Simon urges once again, making that vein in Shizuo's forehead throb because he's already been through enough, doesn't want to start another fight and especially waste his time.

"I said I'm busy. Looking for something." Shizuo starts walking away to make his point, hands buried in his pockets and remembering _now_ of all times that he forgot his cigarettes at home. "See you later, Simon."

Simon doesn't miss a beat. "Come eat sushi, it help find who you look for."

Shizuo stops, thinking he doesn't hear Simon correctly but when he turns back around and sees the crowd of people in the area starting to scurry away, Simon gestures him to head inside the restaurant. Which is odd, because not like there would be anything of value eating sushi unless if Simon is suggesting getting something for the flea—shit.

(After all, no one is supposed to know but when he looks at Simon, he can't tell if the Russian knows or if he's pretending to.)

"Go inside, to booth in back." Simon says as he leads them in, lowering his voice but still calm as always, glancing at Dennis in the kitchen before back to Shizuo. "I serve you special sushi—it help you look for what is lost." Seeing as there is no other alternative Shizuo quietly accepts, heading back and Simon follows him, all the way to the private booths, which must be to keep Shizuo from getting angry with the other customers here.

Despite the generous action, Simon doesn't expect any word from Shizuo when he leads him to the booth, knocking once and sliding the door open.

"You have company, Izaya."

The words make Shizuo stop cold and from the noise of complaint in the booth it doesn't take much more for Shizuo to step in, finding exactly who he's been looking for sitting by himself, in a private booth nonetheless and with a full plate of his favorite, ootoro. And all the things Shizuo thinks of saying or doing start coming to mind all at once, confusing and freezing him in place when he remembers that he can't be angry but surprised and confused and maybe he should not be here in the first place.

"Simon, I don't—" Izaya tries to protest but then Shizuo feels a sudden push, tripping over himself when the door suddenly slides behind him, narrowing to a slit with only Simon's face there. Picturesque of a horror movie scene with the same smile of his.

"You both lost, now find what is needed. I go make sushi, don't worry about it." Simon excuses himself, shutting the door behind him and locking it, even though it can be unlocked from the inside and it looks to be exactly what the flea is planning to do as soon as Simons' footsteps fade away.

"Wait, Izaya—" Shizuo tries to start but then finds himself blocking the door, Izaya's knife at his throat (one of many, the other being left in his apartment looking worse for wear). "Just listen to me, this once. If you're not convinced by the time I'm done, I'll let you leave." Shizuo makes a deal with a devil and hopes it's worth something by the narrow slits in Izaya's eyes, glittering dangerously like the light reflecting off his knife. Seeing as Shizuo won't budge, Izaya rolls his eyes and sits back down, meaning for Shizuo to sit at the other side of the table.

"What, did you come down here to give me a matching bruise on my other eye?" Izaya spits from the start, the purple flesh still swelling and Shizuo feels bad, bad, bad about it and he wants to reach out and touch the skin, apologize and try to even though he knows how much of a monster he is. "Or did you get bored and decided to come for round two? I must admit, Shizu-chan, you really are only good for fighting."

"Don't say that," Shizuo scowls, glancing at the untouched plate of ootoro and the barb comes at his lips before he can help it. "So you're just gonna sit in here and eat away your feelings? Didn't know you were that pathetic, instead of you know, actually talking to me." A low blow that he feels and never as much as Izaya does, knowing by the angry glance muted with controlled frosty expression means he's in trouble.

"If you came here to argue with me, then forget it, Shizu-chan. I'm not interested right now." Izaya says, sounding like he's picking his words wisely and talking around something—always talking around whatever it is and it makes Shizuo want to know why Izaya can't trust him. He knows Izaya isn't good with communication and everything, neither of them are, but he can't help the shriveling of his ambitions to come here and set things straight without feeling guilt burning over anger.

"I-I didn't come here to argue," Shizuo clears his throat and he keeps his eyes on Izaya, forcing himself to be softer in expression and finds it easier when he realizes this is the man he loves, the stupid flea with the silly laughs and the sneaky kisses. All of him, and this is just one side to him that Shizuo doesn't plan on letting slip away. "I came here because I...wanted to apologize, flea. When you came over today I wanted to find out what's been going on with you and then I got angry and I did something stupid." A hand buries itself in his hair and he hears Izaya sneer, a hiss grazing Shizuo's ear.

"You've done more than that, Shizu-chan. Don't you remember? You chased me out on the street," _hit me, yelled at me and demanded to never set a foot near you again—_ Shizuo finds that with cringing ease he can remember exactly what he's done while Izaya says it, expression icy and with the right to be. "In that case if your tiny brain cell could remember your protozoan logic, then you'd realize an _apology_ means nothing to me. So go on, talk until your brain cell implodes on itself. Then leave me be."

And it's an opportunity Izaya is giving him which makes Shizuo recount his thoughts, feeling the haze of guilt and knowing how stupid he is, hating the strength of his own anger. "I said and did things that I should've never done to you, Izaya. I hurt you when I didn't mean to, and I know you're angry. If you don't wanna forgive me, that's fine. But at least talk to me this one time." Shizuo bites his lip and Izaya watches him with unamused interest, anger seething in those crimson eyes of his. "I got angry because you got defensive, and I've been sick of not knowing what the fuck has been going on with _us_. You've been avoiding me, you won't even talk to me anymore, and you don't give me a reason why. What am I supposed to do, when I want to keep this relationship?"

Izaya's turn to fall quiet and he does, eyes back on the glistening strips of ootoro and Simon is nowhere in sight meaning he may not be coming back until later. Makes sense, and Shizuo reminds himself to thank him for at least giving him the chance to try and not make a total ass of himself to his boyfriend. While Izaya thinks in silence over what Shizuo says he wonders what the flea has been up to all this time, wondering and then finding a darker path of thought that maybe he _doesn't_ want to continue this relationship, hence the avoidance tendencies.

"Was that your real reason, or are you pretending to care, ne? A monster—you, a beast, pretending to care just as easily as you can beat me to a pulp." Izaya growls, the bruise on his eye more than evident and each time Shizuo sees it he can't help the pang of regret that starts to burrow and sting. He doesn't want to, he knows what he's done. "Why should I even bother explaining to someone who doesn't care? I thought this was a relationship, not an _interrogation._ "

Ouch. While recovering from that stab directly between his third and fourth rib, stretching throughout his chest, Shizuo looks at Izaya and into his eyes, keeping eye contact for now. No anger, no malice, just everything he can possibly express. Maybe even the hurt, but that would only make Izaya think he's pitying him. "...Do you really think that? Is that what our relationship feels like to you?" Because if it is, then he doesn't want to keep doing this either.

Izaya sighs, heavily weighing into a folded arm and his palm covers the bruise on his face with a hiss, adjusting before he can be comfortable with the ache and swelling of his face. "Why does it matter, Shizu-chan? You've said what you've needed to. Now get out." His voice sounds flat, defeated as if all of this was only for waste and never had anything at all to do with enjoying what they had.

"It matters, you fucking flea, because I care about you!" His fist slams onto the table, making the restaurant silent from outside and then Shizuo takes a moment to pause, knowing violence isn't the answer but still hating how he can't control himself at all, especially when it comes to the damn flea staring him down like he's nothing more than a broken toy. "Be mad at me, get angry with me, cut me to ribbons with your goddamn knife, I don't care." Shizuo continues, forcing his voice to calm and while he seethes, he reminds himself of the damage he's done. "But don't cut me out, Izaya. I want to be with you and if it means arguing like this, then so be it. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for being a complete fucking jackass for no goddamn reason. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Izaya, thoroughly surprised by now, can't have a mask to hide it when it's too much, hearing an apology from a beast that should be flipping the table by now and trying to kill him. That's what he expects in the first place, really, but not the quietly seething beast who looks only angry at himself, eyes downcast to the mat where he's sitting and quiet for now. This isn't a beast at all and it's a disgusting thought, considering Shizuo trying to be human through means that he doesn't know how to wholly manipulate.

Or want to, for that matter.

"Stop groveling, Shizu-chan," Izaya speaks up, blade still in hand and looking at it instead of those bright brown eyes, waiting for him to give a verdict. "You're disgusting, ne? Pretending to be human, how laughable for an idiotic protozoan like you."

Shizuo's lips curve in a small half-smile, one that Izaya finds himself glancing at despite not wanting to meet Shizuo's eyes. "If that's what it takes to attract blood-sucking parasites, then I'll be whatever. I just want to know what you're thinking."

"What do you want to hear, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice suddenly turns for the worse, growing darker and more cynical in its mocking nature. "Why I've been suddenly busy? Why I'm furious at you—and only you personally? Or are you expecting an apology from my end? Because you won't get that and I don't care if you want it or not."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm not gonna force you." Shizuo starts, forming what he's been meaning to say but then getting tongue-tied over and over again. "I want to know if there's something wrong with me that's making you unhappy." And there goes the kicked puppy look, only perfected by a monster and he knows Izaya scowls at it but isn't always so angry, waiting for an answer because he's putting Izaya on the spot and neither of them know how relationships are supposed to work, anyway.

Silence starts to settle in as Izaya glances back at the ootoro, the table, anywhere but at Shizuo with microscopic movements until he sighs, returning Shizuo's curious gaze. "It's not you, Shizu-chan," he admits in a whisper, barely there and not so much a whisper as it is a lack of wanting to say anything at all.

But it's more than enough for Shizuo, who carefully reaches out for Izaya's hand that cradles his head and one hand strokes the bruising flesh as an apology, the other pulls Izaya's hand out to where they can intertwine comfortably. Right now is more than a wave of relief but an entire tsunami going down and finally calm, finally able to breathe a little easier because even if he's fucked up at least it's not the end and Izaya isn't too angry with him. He can change that, he knows. Although for now, he'd rather have their first meal together in too long.

He can feel it—a confession of sorts, bubbling into his throat and when he looks at Izaya who has the beauty he always catches when the expression is genuine. Instead, he clears his throat. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Izaya looks away, cheeks possibly turning a pinkish flush (barely there, so impossible to tell unless if Shizuo knows what he's looking for) and his hand stays linked with Shizuo's, shaking his head in the barest fraction of movement. It's enough for Shizuo to get up, leaving Izaya's hand empty and then coming back to sit on Izaya's left, pulling in a little closer when deemed that the flea won't mind all that much.

Just to push it a little further, his head rests on Izaya's shoulder and his hand finds Izaya's, interlocking once again while hearing the unamused snort coming from the flea. It doesn't matter, not at all if Shizuo can stay like this with the restart of their relationship, just coming to terms with being able to hold onto Izaya like this.

"Don't get so greedy, Shizu-chan," Izaya says, with a hint of knowing because Shizuo just asked about Simon coming back and for some reason he thinks he's the only one who doesn't know something.

Shizuo's head lifts off Izaya's shoulder, lips brushing against Izaya's bruised cheek and because this is still their game, he leans forward and blinks against the skin, eyelashes barely there and grazing across the bruise like an apology with the whisper of butterfly kisses. Izaya feels it, going by the sudden tense and relax of his shoulders, before he shakes his head only slightly and rolls his eyes.

"I care about you, you know?" Shizuo tries to say and it sounds awkward, already too tired from tonight to care all that much even if Izaya laughs at him and answers with something that is probably a veiled insult.

"Whatever, Shizu-chan." But it's not a _no_ or something telling him that it's over. And the only thing wrong with this is that what Shizuo says isn't entirely what he means.

 _I love you_ , but it doesn't come out just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, this is so long! But I wanted to do this theme, especially for these two idiots in denial and I thought that a fight would be appropriate. Along with not expecting the length, I've developed yet another writing style, in which has not yet been named but you can see clearly in this chapter. Anyway, what a day it's been. Working on a request, trying to get things done, ah, such is the life of Majora~
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	10. Tongue Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizu-chan looks so pretty, cheeks flushing and lazy molten eyes that say _come hither._

Izaya delves beneath the covers again, muffling a shiver when the heating is broken and tonight is one of the colder nights, leaving him with the option of either burrowing into a blankets and suffering from Shizu-chan's pathetic insults, or stealing Shizu-chan's heat and hearing more petty insults. Either way, both are insufferable choices meant to make Izaya's brain lose IQ points by the minute. An inevitable fate when being with Shizu-chan, coming up to one year of being together and still no deaths on either side.

It's interesting how far they've come. Now to sitting in a room together, sometimes throwing petty insults that don't ever have as much weight as the kisses do. Izaya likes his kisses without technique and a little bite to them. Shizu-chan likes them soft, he comes to realize, and even though Shizuo is only learning how to kiss with as much skill as Izaya, Izaya can't say he does mind Shizu-chan's unsure lips, the messy kisses and licks that come with undefined skill.

Sometimes they fight; not like the time before—last month, where fights have been sometimes picking up but never lasting more than a couple days. Most of the time they have some weight like leaving too many wounds to move or not having enough sleep. Izaya wants sex and doesn't—what he has come to realize is that Shizuo thinks in the same manner. Although he suspects the beast to be a virgin of all things, he doesn't know entirely for sure. And besides, it's not like he'd ever mention it to Shizuo, especially not when Shizuo doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

For Izaya, sex isn't necessary. Sure, he prefers the cuddling and kisses that feel like his brain is melting and he can't stop how good it feels. The silly stupid things that he's not supposed to enjoy but by now he can't hide it, not when Shizu-chan can read from his body language and hold him closer. Sex is only a more intimate form in a different manner, approaching it gently would mean being comfortable with it.

But sometimes, Izaya finds himself _insecure_ of all things. Under the scrutiny of Shizu-chan's gaze—which is funny because they've showered together for months now that it's a normal routine in the mornings. Though, when Izaya sees that predatory gaze in Shizu-chan's eyes that glistens darkly and waits for Izaya to make any move of consent, Izaya feels like a deer in headlights. Not the sexy, confident self he always prides himself to be.

Other times, Izaya tries to initiate sex to get rid of the nervousness that starts to flutter in his stomach. It's not a comfortable feeling at all and therefore he just wants to get it done and over with so he can stop feeling so much when they lock eyes and the room heats up. All goes well, from kissing to straddling to grinding and then when he looks in Shizuo's eyes he expects the predatory gaze but all he sees is lust glazing over mocha brown, uncertainty bright in his eyes and a clear sign.

So maybe it's both of them.

There's not much to worry about, then, because the relationship isn't for sexual reasons. Those may as well be a benefit at this point, but Izaya doesn't concern himself with them. Whenever they've tried to talk about it, both come to silent agreement that now isn't the time and maybe later, when they really want to spend their first time getting it right and making it feel right.

Nothing wrong with waiting, ne?

Shizuo reads a book—ha, so protozoans _can_ read—and it's funny how he never realizes how much being intelligent or so simple in acts like reading and discovering the arts of fiction and nonfiction turn Izaya on. In reality, it sounds so ridiculous even he would laugh at the fact that Izaya can't help but feel the throbbing in his blood as he watches Shizuo, underneath the blankets of _their_ bed and stifling shivers. Shizuo is in sweatpants and a T-shirt, comfortable as he leans against the headboard and taking advantage of the _accidental_ present of a new bed big enough for the two of them.

However, Izaya starts to feel colder as time passes, uninterested in continuing to watch Shizuo read while his body groans from the cold, starting a shiver of electricity to circle through his veins, sending any hair on his body erect and pimpling his flesh with gooseflesh. Perhaps by now Shizu-chan will notice, maybe even laugh and as much as Izaya tries to hide the shivers, he can't help himself. It just so happens that Shizuo's apartment is _freezing_ and as warm as Shizu-chan is, it's not enough when the heater is broken and Shizuo doesn't want to get too hot when he cuddles with Izaya.

The silence, settled comfortably between the two of them, stretches on a little hesitantly, with Izaya's fingers curling into fists because he is freezing beneath the few layers of blankets he's tightly wrapped up in, making a mess of the bed and transforming into yet another of what Shizu-chan calls a 'blanket cocoon'.

Not so funny now, ne, Shizu-chan?

Izaya feels sleepy weights tug at his eyelids, wanting to sink into the comfort of a fresh pillow and sleep after a busy day. But the only thing stopping him is the icy chill sinking into his spine and every bone in his body, threading between bone and muscle and little to no fat left on him.

Another shiver starts, coursing through his body like a river of flooding water from an ice dam. Cold and ice carving through him down to the deepest parts, where he can't get warm at all.

Silence presumes for a little longer. Then, "What the hell are you doing, flea?" As if it's not already obvious, judging by the tremor that filters through two layers of blankets wrapped tightly around a mischievous boyfriend.

"Impersonating your imaginary girlfriend when she finds out that you've been with a _man,_ " Izaya answers with a laugh, still facing the shivers that make his fingers twitch. By now Shizu-chan must be starting to flare up with anger, hating the reference of a girlfriend he's said time and time again that he _doesn't need_ and Izaya just likes to push his buttons. That's what part of the fun is all about, ne? "Might not want to let her know that you've only kissed men before, Shizu-chan. She'll get the wrong idea if she already hasn't."

"Bastard," Shizuo hisses through clenched teeth, making the poison in the air taste all that sweeter. "Now I wish I had one, 'cause she would know when to shut the fuck up. 'Sides, I don't need one." That frown of his turns into a wicked smile Izaya barely catches. "Unless you're offering?"

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan," Izaya pulls blankets tighter around himself, feeling the chill and seeing how close Shizuo's hand is, having the automatic reaction of wanting to grab it with his and suck out the warmth in any way possible. "I can't have your monster babies like she can. Imagine, having the intelligence of a god and the monstrous personality of you. Now that would be something horrifying." He cackles, low and throaty while catching a sharp inhale on a shiver, wishing he had something warmer than the loose pants starting to slide down his narrow hips.

"Scheming bastard." Shizuo sighs, as if he knows it all and sometimes it makes Izaya's eyes narrow like right now, just as the book sets onto the nightstand with a page dog-eared and never caring to preserve his books. Just like a monster, after all. "You'd experiment on them like Shinra, yeah? No point in having them when I got you. You're more than a handful anyway."

Izaya pouts now, feeling the cold starting to affect his mood and Shizu-chan's cold attitude is making him annoyed, tired of not getting the answers he's expecting. "Ah, I never claimed to be anything but high-maintenance. You implied that I'd be something to toy with until you get bored, ne? Monsters don't have attention spans longer than their brain cell."

Shizuo's head whips to him, eyes narrowing and cooling when he feels the barb in Izaya's words. Perfect. "You tryna make me angry for something, flea? Because if you are, it's not working the way you want it to." One hand slides closer to Izaya, brown eyes starting to pick up on the shiver that makes blankets tremble with the unsteady movement. Before Izaya can come up with something else and inevitably stupid, Shizuo's fingers grasp the edge of the blankets. "You cold or something, flea?"

The shivering stops, Izaya's body coming to a rigid halt. "Of course not, Shizu-chan. Now leave me be, or you'll suffocate me somehow."

"Tch," Shizuo laughs and Izaya's stomach feels warm while his throat dries, trying to shake his head to clear the feeling that clouds his eyes. "It wouldn't be so bad if it would shut you up. But I guess I might wanna use you, in case my imaginary girlfriend doesn't show up."

Izaya huffs, angrily under the sheets and the blankets pull in tighter as his knees tuck into his chest, making Shizuo curious. It's worthless when Izaya rolls away from him to face the wall, a little shiver giving away everything and he can feel Shizuo's eyes boring into his back, burning like his hands and the warmth that they impart on his skin.

Another shudder surfaces, but not from the cold. "So you _are_ cold then. Never thought you'd be freezing to death in the summer, but it's not that impossible 'cause you're so skinny." Shizuo's hands come to the edges of the blanket and tug, Izaya squirming to get away and it's always pointless when up against a monster. Eventually he finds himself rolling back to Shizuo, the blankets pried away like a child losing its favorite toy because play time is over. Between them, it certainly is.

That look in Shizu-chan's eyes confirms it all. Warm, glittering, and with a hint of danger as he leans down, pupils starting to widen when he pulls Izaya's blankets apart, forcing Izaya to surface in the dim light of the room with a lamp on Shizuo's side the only thing in reach. Not to say that he hates how Shizuo can be so gentle that it's borderline rough on every one of Izaya's nerves, but it _is._

"Shizu-chan," Izaya tugs at the last blanket while Shizuo pulls, tugging Izaya up and sitting up while he does the same, situating himself over Izaya's lap. "That's not very nice, ne? You can't treat your imaginary girlfriend like this. Where are your manners, Shizu-chan? Did you eat them?" Izaya's lashes lower, now that Shizuo can see him and he watches the frown form with an inviting smirk. "Or were you thinking of eating _me_ first? How naughty, Shizu-chan. You really are a beast."

"Shut up," Shizuo's hand rests over Izaya's pulling the last of the blanket over him, a hood on his head and covering him almost completely in a thin layer. "So fricking annoying. Don't you ever get it?" So Izaya's hands are icy cold, Shizuo comes to realize as his fingers creep over them and finds a shock to his system instead. And then a little tiny bit of guilt, because Izaya has never been able to keep warm for long. It goes away, watching that self-righteous smirk on Izaya's face convince him otherwise. "I don't need a damn girlfriend. You're mine, and that's how it's gonna be." His large hand captures Izaya's smaller ones, cold and engulfed in the sudden warmth of his own. As a monster, he's always run a little higher.

The gasp that comes is an invitation to do more. To test Izaya more, drive him up the wall like Izaya always does when he thinks he can win. Izaya doesn't mean to make the sound but the collision of heat and ice make him shiver even more, hating his body's reaction when he is cold enough to complain.

Shizuo's other hand comes to the top of Izaya's hood, skimming down the edge to the right when he drifts to Izaya's narrow cheek, fingers finding a cradle of skin and flesh where he knows how to touch and hold by now, a thumb caressing Izaya's cheek just to watch red eyes flutter. Izaya really can't help himself, not when the beast knows too much and he doesn't care if he gets something out of it.

By the look on Shizu-chan's face, it seems like he has an idea. The frown turning back into a slow grin, wicked and warped as it spreads into a smile and bared teeth, as threatening as a yippy dog that Namie reminds him of whenever she whines. "You wanna play your games, flea? Then it's my turn." Shizuo's fingers slide into Izaya's hair, feeling Izaya respond to the touch instantaneously because it's frightening how easy communicating has become when touch is all that is required.

"Show me then, Shizu-chan," Izaya purrs and makes sure to let the sound rumble in his throat over Shizuo's exploring fingers, eyes lighting up as the heat of Shizuo's fingers penetrates right through the cold leaking in his bones, warming up like a fire starting to gain heat.

And then Shizuo's eyes close, not all the way but to slits as he leans his head to the side and tilts in, hot breaths on Izaya's lips as if daring Izaya to make the first move when he doesn't himself.

Oh? What's he waiting for? Izaya's eyes narrow, acting on their own and he tips forward, brushing lips and reminding himself that they've done this before, so he doesn't see it as anything special.

The gentle caress of his lips over Shizuo's doesn't last long. As soon as the first second passes, Shizuo's mouth opens and his tongue slides out, licking at Izaya's lips and dipping in, asking permission at a wall of teeth and dragging against the inside of Izaya's bottom lip as further incentive. Enough with waiting, Izaya decides as his teeth move and his tongue moves when Shizuo's reaches his, starting with tentative licks and not wrestling like they usually do in these types of kisses. Instead, Shizuo's tongue keeps coaxing his to move further out, withdrawing his like a game of cat and mouse reversed.

Izaya doesn't see the point, withdrawing and tempted to pull away when Shizuo's hand is at the back of his head and a low tone vibrates into his mouth. " _No._ Keep your tongue out."

And Izaya decides then and there that a bossy Shizu-chan is equally annoying as he is tempting, letting Shizu-chan have the satisfaction of coaxing his tongue out once again, feeling enveloping licks as the outside of his mouth starts to dry the pink muscle, not reacting when Shizuo licks him. There aren't any lips involved in this game, just Shizuo trying to get him to dance to this little game of his.

"Disgusting," Izaya says, wonders if he means it because his head feels lighter and he can't seem to stop how heavy his breaths are getting. Shizuo keeps at it, licking and stroking until his mouth envelops Izaya's tongue, still playing with it with his own but now with more saliva mixing, more mess as it drips down Shizuo's chin. But there seems to be something missing, feeling like it's not there when Izaya can taste and feel the dribble of saliva and the wet warmth of Shizuo's tongue sliding and wrapping around his.

It starts with a crack of his eye opening, just to gauge Shizu-chan's reaction to see what feels different. Normally kisses are easy with closed eyes and grabbing wherever they can touch but Shizu-chan's hands are fixed in their positions, almost unmotivated by the lack of passion in the kiss. Which offends Izaya, instantly because of his ego being short-circuited by Shizu-chan's lack of knowledge on _how_ to kiss and more because he wants more of what Shizuo's game is. Just for the fun of it.

His eyes open now, Shizuo's still closed and he catches it—the flutter of eyelashes, the flush on his cheeks as Izaya starts to angle his head and take control of the kiss, hands sliding away from his blanket and into Shizuo's T-shirt where warm skin starts to burn on contact. When Shizuo moans softly and presses into him for more, Izaya thinks he finds what he's missing.

From there the kiss is more complex, more different when it's beyond the simple taste of wet and warm. His tongue stabs insistently into Shizuo's mouth, catching edges of sharp teeth and soft skin of cheeks, licking and tracing every part of Shizuo he can taste and reach. All the while he starts to feel Shizuo climbing into his lap, head angled down to allow Izaya better access as Izaya's hands skitter up and down his back, settling into looping patterns of fingers trickling up and down his spine to make him shiver ever so slightly.

Shizu-chan's breaths, Izaya comes to realize as they part for air, are now short pants and his eyes are closed, cheeks barely flushing a gentle shade of red and the heat he gives off is finally turning against him when he rocks in Izaya's lap gently, urging for more and going so far as to tip his throat back as soon as fingers massage the dimples of his spine.

"I-Izaya..." Shizuo swallows as he sucks in a heavy breath, lazy lids opening to slits and beckoning for more, seeing what Izaya can do as he arches his back a little more under those dextrous fingers rubbing into hard muscle.

"What is it, Shizu-chan...?" Izaya tilts his head to the side and feels molten brown eyes on him, watching his every move down to the bob of his throat when he makes a show of swallowing their saliva in his mouth. Digging his fingers into Shizuo's skin makes his monster squirm more than he's used to, turning tables easily enough and his head dangling off toward the side like a pretty invitation to the clear skin of a bared throat.

He almost laughs, licking his lips and tracing the tips of his upper teeth with a lascivious smile. "You have to tell me what you want, ne? Or I'll never be able to help you, Shizu-chan." He breathes against Shizuo's skin, making his breaths puff against the warm skin seeping into his own.

Shizuo's lips bear a snarl but they're more than that, Izaya comes to notice with how long they've been together. It's easy to tell what he wants when he's being open about it. "Fuck, just give me _everything._ You, anything that comes with you," he pants softly, Izaya's fingers working their way up his spine and the heels of his palms digging into knotted muscles, forcing Shizuo to work harder to stop the moans catching in his throat.

He looks beautiful. Eyes barely open, molten and burning with the need for more and Izaya imagines he's in the same state as well, the blanket sliding off of his head when Shizuo's hand runs through his hair and over the nape of his neck. Cheeks flushing darker, heating up too fast with nowhere to cool off and looking like Izaya is a fresh drink of cool water in the desert. In which Izaya finds himself tempted to supply, only more than usual because of how he can feel the burn of Shizuo's skin in his fingers, the shudder of knowing he can take such a monster apart with only a breath against scorching skin.

Izaya's lips nuzzle Shizuo's throat, feeling every little movement from the hitch in breath to the careful swallow, unsteady as his lips ghost over the circle of flesh where his collarbone meets his throat with dry kisses. Feeling the breaths that come from Shizuo growing more unsteady as he tries to catch one after another, soft noises just starting to slip through. Izaya feels like laughing, knowing better if he wants to keep himself alive for long enough to taste all that Shizuo has to offer like _this._

"Damn it, flea," Shizuo growls over a breath, just as teeth nip at his Adam's apple and he sighs, feeling licks that cover the area and hard to tell Izaya to stop when it's clear he wants more. "Stop playing around and kiss me, bastard."

Izaya peppers his throat with kisses, some with bites and licks and alternating between dry and cold breaths against reddening skin, knowing how to make Shizuo suffer from the same kind of shivering he's been subjected to. Although this alternative is much more fun, especially with Shizuo so pretty and needing more from him, a sight that's meant for his eyes only like an early birthday present.

He knows how to take care of his favorite toys. And Shizu-chan is...

"I _am_ kissing you, Shizu-chan," a wet puff of breath and Shizuo's chest stutters in one exhale, Izaya feeling it with how close they are. "So greedy, ne?" But he doesn't hesitate, climbing his way up with kisses turning longer and gentle sucks along Shizuo's jaw, feeling the blond's hands tense on his back. His skin feels like it's on fire, burning hotter and hotter while Izaya swallows it all, not wanting to waste anything he can get.

Their lips sweep over each other's, Izaya's tongue thrusting in with much more precision than Shizuo ever uses, making use of his skills by sweeping over every spot, memorizing every nook and cranny and the grooves in Shizuo's teeth to his tongue. The wet kiss sounds come from their lips parting every other second as Izaya moves, pushing forward and then pulling back to keep Shizuo wanting more, make him crazier than a monster with bloodlust.

But lust certainly would add as a dangerous mix of desire and sweet salty tastes of sweat and quiet moans. Just the way Izaya finds Shizuo's kisses more than addictive in times like this.

When the kiss ends, it slows to an easier pace of languid strokes and sweet brushes of lips, ending with one final chaste brush of tongues and then lips, just before a head of blond hair rests on Izaya's shoulder with breaths still light and airy cooling against Izaya's throat.

With kisses like these, sex isn't so important as getting what is supposed to feel good at first. Now isn't the best time, not when they both want it at different levels of desire and curiosity.

After all, it can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am petitioning to become a god of Shizaya and Izuo. Someone vote for me? Do it _now._ D:
> 
> Besides, I was thinking of getting a tumblr to maybe get a little more notice to my stories (ehhh...they're not all that popular) and maybe hear from other people but then I realized that I have no idea how to use tumblr, so... Dx
> 
> If anyone would like to read more Izuo from me, let me know, ne? I love Izuo, so I'd be happy to hear anything for ideas if someone would like to read more~ There really isn't enough Izuo in the fandom, which is a horrible thing to do to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	11. Spiderman Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya can hang off the couch kissing Shizuo like any other night. Shizuo never minds, as long as Izaya is perhaps more ticklish than he'll admit to.

"Never thought I'd see the day you keel over from boredom." Shiuzo exits from the shower, one towel over his shoulders catching wet drops while a pair of sweatpants hang low on his hips. Not meaning to be enticing, per say, but if it happens then it's a happy accident. Izaya hangs from the sofa, upside-down with his head resting over the edge, feet hooked to the back of it. From what Shizuo can see, the flea looks drained dry with the silent impasse of the grasp of boredom.

"Careful, Shizu-chan, it's infectious." Izaya huffs under his breath, squirming like a worm while he tries to get comfortable and it never works. Shizuo finds it funny how his knees hook over the back of the couch, keeping him stable and in an awkward position for however long Izaya has pretended to be an idiot. Doesn't sound all that difficult for him to do.

Shizuo comes up behind the couch as soon as Izaya stops squirming, careful deliberate steps making the least amount of noise to brush his hands up against the rough material of the couch, just below Izaya's feet. Before he can do anything he looks over, making absolutely sure Izaya isn't watching—he isn't, eyes closed and humming silently under his breath—and then he strikes.

Fingers wrap around both of Izaya's ankles, one hand chaining Izaya in place while his other hand dances up the soles of Izaya's feet in light, skittering movements. At first Izaya doesn't make a sound other than a startled grunt, catching himself off guard before he starts thrashing, reacting even more when Shizuo's fingers dig into the ticklish flesh of his feet.

"Shizu-cha—ahn!" Izaya gasps, biting his lip hard to keep from making any _other_ noises while Shizuo tickles him mercilessly, only knowing of this weakness as the only person who does and finding it out has been a happy accident. Watching Izaya trying not to giggle because the bastard thinks it's unbecoming or some shit like that is _hilarious._ "S-Stop! Let go!" But it's only incentive for more, just to make the flea suffer.

"Stop what?" Shizuo asks, sly smile on his face as his fingers catch the arch of Izaya's foot, making him muffle a squeal that definitely doesn't sound like his boyfriend. "Looks like you're enjoying it, huh?" Izaya only thrashes even more, one hand slapped over his face to try and hide from the embarrassment he'll never be able to escape. Not after all this time and with Shizuo around, it's not possible.

"Shizu—!" Izaya groans, one arm coming up to wrap around his chest and the other helping himself up—no, Shizuo can't have that. So he scrapes a thumbnail in circles over the ball of Izaya's foot, running up and down the arch to make him hiss and squirm even more, already becoming breathless. "Stop! Stop it!" He only gasps enough air to make the plea, just before he can't stop the laughter that breaks though seals of lips and teeth and tongue to the tears starting to form in his eyes, watering heavily from trying to resist his fate.

Izaya squirms breathlessly a little more, Shizuo switching to his other foot and having no difficulty whatsoever keeping his boyfriend subdued and humiliated to the fullest potential. As long as he hears the peals of laughter Izaya can't hold back, because he can't face the fact that he is most definitely ticklish. Shizuo knows his own weaknesses, but he can't speak for Izaya and the silly ones that make him laugh in what sounds like an animal dying and in turn makes him grin as he keeps up his antics.

"'s'not _funny!_ " Izaya cries, gasping and clutching his sides like a fish out of water. His breaths sound ragged and shallow, straining to catch himself while he wriggles and writhes under the assault on his feet. The delicate skin, pale and unblemished as the only parts of his body that don't have any scars and therefore a prime area for tickling. As long as only Shizuo knows what Izaya becomes as soon as something touches his feet, it's fine to continue the torture of dealing with an insufferable flea.

Izaya's fingers grapple for the edge of the couch, struggling all the while when he chokes on his breaths and pulls himself up to the vice of Shizuo's hands. From there Shizuo lets him grab his wrist, tightening onto him as a vice and the little bastard can try to believe all he wants as he tightens his face into a messy scowl and _growls_ with the enthusiasm of a kitten.

" _Stop,_ " he groans, chest heaving for air and trembling down the knobs of his spine, face burning a scandalous shade of red. "It's not funny, Sh-Shizu-chan," and his petulance gets him a dangerous tickle of fingers against his skin, flinching underneath the touch. "Let me go." Now a pouting whine, his bottom lip sticking out just so to make him alluring as he is a stupid flea. Not that Shizuo minds all that much, having come this far with his boyfriend and wanting to go even further, no matter how slow it takes or the fact that it could take years—nothing can replace the time he has with Izaya.

Which is really fucking cheesy. Ugh.

Stupid brain. "And if I stop, what're you gonna do for it?" Izaya's eyes narrow, red flashing in warning signs Shizuo always ignores because nothing is going to stop him from getting what he wants. An honest reaction, most likely, and maybe some more of that blush trickling down Izaya's throat to his collarbone. But his fingers on Izaya's ankles loosen, offering a proposal but not loose enough to escape successfully. With a surprise kick, maybe, though with the shuddering Izaya keeps trying to make Shizuo think doesn't exist, Shizuo doubts Izaya is willing to try.

A tongue darts out between his lips, licking them to soothe the cracks of forgetting his girly lip balm. Red eyes catch his, fluttering when he knows Shizuo is watching just as that tongue retreats back into his mouth. "What does Shizu-chan want?"

The twitch going straight to Shizuo's groin does not and will not make this harder. "Mm, think of something." Fingers poise back over Izaya's feet and his boyfriend's face pales considerably, eyes widening and fingers tightening to white knuckles over Shizuo's wrist. Oh relax, it's not _that_ bad. (At least as Shizuo sees it.)

Izaya is silent for several moments, possibly considering the choice between getting tickled to death—surprisingly enough Shizuo wouldn't not expect it of him to over dramatize everything—or finding something to appeal to the one who clearly is in control here. But his fingers tap over Shizuo's in an odd dance, almost distracting and almost enough for Shizuo to just grab him and haul him over the couch when lips are on his mind.

However, it won't take much longer to wait and find that out. Seeing as Izaya already watches Shizuo, that smirk of his filled with questionable intentions as of always when he uses Shizuo's hand as a grip to pull his body weight up. And it's harmless, just too quick for Shizuo to notice Izaya's other hand coming up to roughly wind around his neck and pull him down for a rough kiss.

Almost immediately Izaya's tongue slips into his mouth, open by surprise and it isn't too terrible that Izaya invades as quickly as he does, hungry kisses always having a different meaning when it comes to Izaya. Soon enough their lips tangle and catch, Izaya's tongue rolling over his and darting around, just like the bastard himself while his fingers tighten in Shizuo's hair. He tastes like the usual of reluctantly admitting Shizuo's cooking is more than decent and mint, punctual as he always is with his finicky sort of cleanliness and the only sort of sweet taste that will ever be in Izaya's mouth.

Shizuo's hands leave Izaya's feet reluctantly, feeling his boyfriend slip with the odd balance he has and urging him to push himself up onto his knees as soon as his feet are surrendered back to him. Arms wrap around his skinny chest, feeling the leftovers of trying to catch his breath and grazing against the covered skin of his back. Izaya moans when Shizuo's fingers reach the hem of his shirt, almost a gesture of encouraging him to go farther—a boundary neither of them have felt out so easily.

The farthest they've gone is showering, rarely together for the fact that Shizuo doesn't like to admit to the things that don't make him sound like himself and Izaya is a very private person, something they both know. No touching other than embraces, no actual fooling around for the same reason that Shizuo has worked this hard to keep their relationship and not to push too far with Izaya. There are meanings behind each and every touch and Shizuo can be romantic all he wants in place of Izaya because the bastard is as cold as his feet in the mornings when he tries to be affectionate.

Even then he—another moan interrupts him, arms around his neck and a tongue slipping over his, tentative at times like he's holding something back and Shizuo still doesn't know why. "Sh-Shizu," Izaya manages through lips and teeth and tongue, face starting to flush as Shizuo's fingers dance over the line of where shirt and skin meet. The tone of his voice is a strange one, often when Izaya doesn't know whether or not he wants to go farther and he can deny it all he wants with that false confidence of his, but Shizuo knows what false confidence feels like and therefore there is no way he's going to believe it.

Shizuo breaks the kiss, hands resting over Izaya's back before an idea comes to mind. Now that he can't tickle Izaya, he can surely find something else to do that involves making him bend in all ways possible. Or just mess with him a little more, anything usually works. But after breaking apart Izaya's lips are starting to swell with being licked and nipped at and all Shizuo's brain can think of is _more_ and _now._ And then the usual frustrating thought of Izaya's laughter when he says _down, boy,_ like it's just that easy to resist the temptation of his boyfriend.

Removing himself from Izaya and all temptations that come with having the fucking flea be so goddamn annoying, Shizuo brings his idea to life by sliding down to the floor, Izaya watching all the while as his knees hit the floor and suddenly Izaya is on top of the couch, watching him with folded elbows to rest his head on his hands with. But that's not all, most definitely not as Shizuo turns himself around, sliding to the back of the couch where no loose staples or anything possibly sharp (besides many a knife Izaya has lost in between the unforgiving couch cushions) can ruin what he plans to do.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya's smirk curls into a curious smile, barely seen by anyone else and Shizuo is the only one to know what to look for. His eyebrows furrow, lighter than the expression before while they kiss and it's definitely not anger, but something else. Instead of letting the bastard's face twist into a laugh while he questions Shizuo's apparent stupidity, Shizuo simply reaches up, fingers interlocking with Izaya's in one hand.

"Come here," he beckons, tugging on Izaya's hand and forcing the flea to rise up from the couch, decidedly looking unsure and incredulous before Shizuo tugs on his hand a little harder to get the point across. Izaya stumbles over the couch's edge, hanging on with quick reflexes and now hanging over Shizuo less than an inch away with an expression that is definitely not he doesn't say anything in complaint, waiting for what Shizuo will do.

There isn't much to, not as he watches Izaya's hair fall toward the ground and awkwardly hang upside-down, eyes on him with the mischievous glint reserved for moments of being alone like this, no matter how stupid they get. But it should be enough, when Shizuo lowers his eyelids in just a beat, glancing at Izaya's lips to convey to the moron what the message is while the flea acts like the dumb fuck he can be. Eventually he'll see where Shizuo means to direct him, unless he wants to play coy all night and it's fine by Shizuo if he wants to. It'll be an interesting test of patience, to say the least.

The funny part is that Shizuo's fingers are still in Izaya's, held in a careless grasp but still too close to escape from. And then Izaya's eyes lower, blood starting to rush to his face from being upside-down and maybe it's the dizziness that makes him cup Shizuo's cheek and pull himself in for a kiss. It's certainly something that keeps him there, hanging off the couch kissing his boyfriend like this is any other night of spending time together. Maybe it is, tasting wet and warm and Shizuo's hand moving up the revealed patches of skin from Izaya's back as his shirt starts to slide up. As long as Izaya doesn't tell him no or flinch away then it's fine, enough to stay like this and feel his boyfriend as much as he can.

Izaya's face is hot to the touch, blood starting to rush and his lips are even more insistent when they reach for more and more, fingers slithering into Shizuo's hair to hold himself in place and starting to massage at the base of his neck. By the thrumming patterns, light and between barely there and tangible Shizuo draws into his skin, it's safe to continue just like taking over Izaya's mouth when the flea doesn't even try to resist. The change in attitude for something like this is definitely a bonus, but there's a lingering thought wondering at the back of Shizuo's mind if and when this will change. Knowing Izaya, nothing is concrete.

Times like this make him want to say something regrettably stupid but at this point he doesn't and won't ever care, not with Izaya hanging over him wanting to be here for the same reason Shizuo wants him to stay and they've been together for this long that it's got to mean more than just dumb luck. There are times he just wants to kiss the fool stupid even if it's in the goddamn middle of the day just when he laughs at something useless like he means it and even then it's hard to resist needing to feel him like he does now, one hand trying to gather all of him when it massages and feels every part of him there is available. He's never known a feeling quite like it and since feelings and expressing himself are things he's never been good at how to know what to do will always be that same challenge of to dare or to not give a fuck even if Izaya laughs his ass off at him.

And for the same reasons it's hard to be in love. Just stupid little words that mean more than they did a year ago and more in a year from now. Izaya sighs into his mouth and it's not one of complaint or anything but actually enjoying himself, something rare enough to witness but slowly Shizuo thinks he's starting to crack the outer layer Izaya has with the tools to keep himself from being shut back out. His lips taste like a dying fire and his hands are warm and tighten as something reassuring which Izaya would never consciously do.

Even with Izaya breaking the kiss, hanging upside-down like a kid and his face starting to flush and still acting like the kiss is nothing but part of his game. Never pulling away from Shizuo's hand on his back, a gentle pressure up and down his spine circling between his shoulder blades as his shirt falls even more to give Shizuo a chance to harass him further.

"Silly Shizu-chan," he says as he hangs, the only part changed being his lips away from Shizuo's just enough so red eyes can catch his and maybe read the words that are flashing irritably in front of Shizuo and probably worn all over him like an obvious sign in bright neon lights. But with two hands around Izaya's waist and before the pest can make any complaints Shizuo lifts him up and flips him over easily to land in his lap, in between his folded legs and resting easily against his chest. Arms come around him to keep him anchored, coaxing a labored sigh as if it's just too much to argue with at this point. Damn flea.

"Stupid, shitty ass flea," he murmurs into Izaya's neck, nipping at the skin for good measure and Izaya laughs, soft and dry with the same sound of being vaguely amused.

"Stupid Shizu-chan," Izaya mimics, fitting in just too easily to get away now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~! I'm back! Done with finals, done with everything for an entire year! Woohoo~! Anyway, thank you all for your patience and dealing with my loooong absence, I know it must have been so terribly boring without me. Well, I've got thirty new stories planned, so get excited for that. Also new information for writing in the **Magi: Labyrinth of Magic** and **No. 6** fandoms coming up shortly. Anything else planned would just have to be a surprise, as well as updates to Edge and several others, including Person of Interest which has been neglected for so long. I also wanted to mention that my profile has been updated, so go check it out if you dare. 
> 
> Thank you for your wait and for enjoying. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	12. Angel Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are a two-way street. Izaya's starting to figure that out.

The occasion is less than anticipated. Shizuo happens to keep most of his irredeemable qualities, even when dating Izaya, which makes certain things a pain when he presses an issue for more than it should be worth. Therefore a relationship kept secret shouldn't and couldn't be so hard to keep a secret, which makes a sound argument erring to the side of logic and common sense.

Unfortunately, Shizu-chan doesn't see it that way.

Which makes the argument, ending in frustration that has both of them still sleeping together, long enough and just after a year to make it to the point of sleeping together as often as possible. Izaya pretends— _knowingly_ makes an effort—to be content with stealing all of Shizuo's heat, and whatever else from kisses and the brute trying to get his fill of affection. It doesn't need to be known that Izaya is more partial to when Shizuo wants to hold onto him, not at all. Some things are meant to be kept secret, that being one of the less important things.

But the argument starts the night before. Shizu-chan brings it up, carrying in orders of a burger from one of many fast food joints with the air thick with fat Izaya can breathe in the calories—and a side of ootoro, with green tea and a thick strawberry milkshake. Nothing gets any better, Izaya finds as each day passes, than finishing work early and having the time to listen to Shizuo ramble on and on about his day, feet perched in the beast's lap and a shoulder conveniently offered as a place to rest his head.

One arm around him, as per usual when Shizuo's rambling about an idiot with attitude starts to fade into silence, not unusual with most nights and being this close. Yet Izaya doesn't let it slide, something nagging in the back of his head akin to the voice that sounds awfully too much like Shizuo saying that the silence and the pinched expression of Shizuo's isn't normal. So he dares to venture, ask with a hint of a tease under his breath when he's never been good at asking what's wrong when he doesn't know how to answer the question any other time.

And then comes the silent request, serious and soft and one arm tightening around Izaya and curling into Izaya's fingers. He wants to see Tom, because Tom has been asking who he's been dating and who is the lucky _guy_ (when it's not a girl, Shizuo says with a dumbfounded expression, Tom doesn't look at all surprised) and he's been unsure as to how to answer it when he knows Izaya likes privacy. But Tom is close and important to him, one of his only friends and he knows how strange and stupid it is to ask and he gives it a go.

Izaya has to pause for a second, thinking of why Shizu-chan would ever want to let their relationship be known and the whole part of keeping it a secret is important to _him,_ so why should Shizuo out himself to his employer? For all he knows, Shizuo just wants to tell someone because the idiot's happy or something and he can be emotional and romantic all he wants, but someone knowing what they are—Izaya doesn't like it at all.

When it causes an argument, Izaya is clueless for how to go anywhere but not arguing, not when he doesn't want to cause a stupid fight and not when they've been peaceful for this long. The fights outside are not to be brought inside, he remembers one of their rules, with now not being the time to suddenly spring a question on him with _Shizu-chan_ wanting to do something for _himself_ and he says it's important to _him_ , maybe not as much as Izaya, and just shakes his head and tries his hardest not to raise his voice and call Izaya selfish.

Izaya doesn't think he deserves it, knowing just how much it applies and Shizuo gives him a look of _please give me a chance_ and how is he supposed to know what a chance means and how to share something when he's never wanted to? Problems arise because of differences and they're as opposite as they don't realize they are so arguments are taken outside when the interior of Izaya's apartment is not the place to have them. He doesn't want to fight, he doubts Shizu-chan does because the brute clenches his hands into fists and retires for the night, asking for Izaya to at least consider not thinking of himself for once.

For most of the night it sets Izaya off, making his fingers curl and dig into the flesh of his palms when he watches the brute and calls, tauntingly, that Shizu-chan shouldn't be asking for more than he agreed to. He's always been bad about behaving himself and when to curb sarcasm and hurt so they don't mix and he hates it when Shizu-chan doesn't respond and he knows that later on after trying to watch television that he's let Shizuo be the one to deal with the ignorant end of an argument.

It really shouldn't hurt so much. Right now, in the dead of the middle of the night meaning daytime, Izaya can't face the facts. He hates them, wants them to prove him right because he should be right by all logical means. Their relationship is based on people _not_ knowing and just because it's important to Shizuo for Tom to know about them doesn't make it just fine to go out and tell the world. Even if it's only Tom, Izaya doesn't want to hear it. No one is supposed to be involved, no one to fuel Erika's fantasies which are far too exaggerated for what he and Shizu-chan actually do. (And the time the brute actually suggests one of those things that slithers out of Erika's mouth, explicitly, to say the least even in sarcasm, Izaya won't speak to him for a day or three.)

The part about relationships he hates—there is more than one, he knows this by now and he knows Shizuo has dealt with it plenty of times for when he gets uncomfortable and just _can't—_ is the intimacy. The trust, the independence issues, everything in between that makes it hard and uncomfortable but saying no and meaning it are two very different things. Blinking dryly at a computer screen, Izaya knows the sort of ache that feels heavier than it should and maybe he should talk to Shizu-chan when he can't get the idiot's face out of his mind and the look of— _too much_ to name. Acknowledging responsibility isn't his strongest point.

With a sigh, Izaya shuts off the computer with a careless press to the power button, the hand on his cheek moving through his hair as he sits up. Dealing with arguments, especially like this one and hard enough to listen to any other side of reasoning, always seems to make him tired. But the kind that keeps him awake, from other arguments with similar experiences of staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom—which is completely different with his boyfriend (the word is hard to swallow at times like this, others he has come to some halfway acceptance and ignoring it) waiting for him, more or less.

And, he reminds himself bitterly, nothing will fix itself on its own. Even if it takes a little more negative reassurance to push himself to his feet and to his bedroom, _not_ hesitating to open the door and shut it behind himself. Nothing should be discouraging, not as his eyes automatically fix on Shizuo who always sleeps on the right, Izaya's rules and because the left side is closest to the door. The little things that come with relationships he doesn't ever remember before being in this one, not the knowledge that no matter where he sleeps no one will be with him because there is a monster in his bed these days.

What's worse is that Shizu-chan is more invited than not to make himself comfortable in Izaya's sheets. Somehow his grip on reality must have faltered long enough to invite Shizu-chan over all these nights and wait for him, no matter how late, just to sleep next to a free heater that gets overly affectionate whenever they go to bed. And manages to keep his clothes on, though without a shirt as it usually ends up on Izaya and they accept it as that.

Izaya sighs, moving to the bed and his eyes attempt to stray from the head of blond hair and the messy sheets—Shizu-chan never learns—that leave his chest exposed, arms stretched out over Izaya's part of the bed which should make him annoyed. And then he'll dismiss it, making the idiot realize his mistake only to be caught in the same arms again, time after time and to the point of where it's starting to get harder trying to sleep without him there.

Again with the sappy things, Izaya rolls his eyes to himself as he lifts the edge of the sheets, wearing one of his own shirts tonight and the fitted move of the shirt doesn't feel as it should— _focus_ , his mind reminds him as he moves to settle himself in and pull the sheets back over him, never mind the twitch of Shizuo's fingers brushing his back as he decides tonight won't be a good one to try and look at Shizu-chan, anger in splitting directions clenching down to the pull of his knees closer to his chest and hogging all the blankets as he usually does.

Pretending to sleep doesn't last for very long. "Hey," Shizu-chan speaks up, Izaya cursing himself for being so distracted as to not realize the idiot has been awake for most likely the entire time. It's not worth caring about now, not as a hand brushes his back and fingers stay on Izaya's hip to linger for longer than he should. "Izaya, I..." he swallows heavily and Izaya can feel it through the mattress, feels it in the phantom of fingers gingerly resting on his hip that aren't there anymore and hates how he listens even though he's trying to make a point. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone—no one will know." If it's an apology, Izaya remarks to himself, then it's not a very good one.

(Because Shizu-chan shouldn't be apologizing.)

"Tom's my friend, and he really wanted to know. I didn't think he was going to use it against you or me, he's not like that." When Izaya's silence becomes apparent that he won't be contributing to the conversation, childishness taking over having to face when Shizuo wants to touch him and it's obvious by the sound of his voice and the look of a kicked puppy he's bound to have. "I know you hate when people mess with your privacy. So I won't ask anymore, okay?" This is more annoying than Izaya has anticipated and it's starting to mess with his head, with his reactions to Shizuo's hands never on him but close enough, he can feel them and as tired as he is of fighting and of dealing with stupid things like this he wonders what the brute sees in him to stick around this long.

It's a mystery to him, even if he is a god and he's supposed to know these things. By this time Shizu-chan speaks up again Izaya still hasn't found the words to say because the ones that are in his throat make it dry and harder to admit than just admitting to silence. One of his specialties—clamming up when the truth wants to come out—and one of the many bitter qualities to him. Relationships don't make any sense to a god who has never deserved the thing known as romantic _love_ (from a beast, nonetheless) and doesn't see it possible. There are things, again, he won't admit to.

"Izaya, c'mon," Shizu-chan tries again, pushing for something and why can't he just explain it is beyond Izaya and trying to understand a beast. "I don't want to fight about this. It's stupid to get mad over something like that." More of talking to himself, hands reaching just close enough and Shizu-chan can't see Izaya's eyes open, as they have been the entire time and he can't see or understand the frown that remains on Izaya's lips as it has been for the night. There's just too much to say and not enough reason to, making it a case of self-sabotage with every choice and decision he makes.

Izaya sighs, audible enough for Shizu-chan to hear and he can't take this—it's not that easy, pretending and dealing with enough on his own that Shizu-chan doesn't know about. So he turns, coming to face the brown eyes of a monster who is supposed to be at fault for everything and take responsibility when Izaya decides gods aren't responsible for anything but what they choose to care for. And if it means taking Shizu-chan's hand with one of his and the other finds its way to the beast's face, then it'll be enough for now.

"I don't want to talk about it, Shizu-chan." Izaya says, one arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close enough to feel the comfort his bed doesn't supply on its own. "In the morning, not now." The words hiss in the back of his throat and they come a little strained, but he has to be convincing when he tries to be sincere and it's always hard to tell with him, coming forward to meet lips and get the kiss he doesn't expect when it becomes routine around them. One for Shizu-chan's silly habit of kissing him before bed, another that lingers a little longer because Shizu-chan is insistent and he may as well oblige just this once.

Shizu-chan can't understand Izaya's mind whether or not he tries to, unaware of the kisses that are welcome and taste like salt when he knows Izaya doesn't like salt. It could be the fact that he's imagining this, knowing Izaya better than to be less than the hidden, strange creature that he thinks Izaya is. Of course with Shizu-chan's tastes it's hard to decipher or care, letting the beast be as he is when nothing seems to get to him.

As long as Shizuo is warm and slightly wet where his lips are on Izaya's and his hands are making themselves useful on him, then it's less of a weight Izaya tries to ignore. A little twinge of it remains while Shizuo settles against him, warm and unknowing and not willing to let another night go to waste.

Perhaps it's for the best.

_~_

Shizuo's phone buzzes, obnoxiously loud and startling the brute when he isn't expecting it—of course not, not with the calm silence of this morning and leaving Izaya's apartment with a slightly better mood, still brooding in what he dismisses as what they won't discuss. After all, Izaya never slept the night before and Shizu-chan has the decency not to bring up much other than the oddly empty kiss on the top of his head and leaving early to get back to his apartment before work.

Izaya knows Shizu-chan's phone buzzes because he's not that far off, which is how he can watch Shizuo jolt as if burned and cackle quietly to himself, but the sound never comes from his lips. Instead he watches as Tom asks him what's the matter, empty feelings burning into Izaya's stomach and his throat possibly tightens a little more when Shizuo reads the message and Izaya decides then that he should look away to avoid the expression that's bound to be there.

"Izaya, you been looking out window for long time," Simon mentions offhandedly, a knowing smile that Izaya would like to cut off right about now as he watches again, deciding to stare down at the table in front of him and remind himself why he's doing this. "You know Shizuo will come, yes? No reason to worry." Simon, in all his unknown wisdom, has the worst advice when Izaya isn't comforted by anything. Just because Simon knows more than he should—at this point he's starting to think the same thing of others, wondering how foolish he's been with slipping up in keeping up the facade with Shizu-chan.

"I'm not _worried_ ," Izaya hisses, a little more bite than needed and Simon gets the point, backing off and heading to the main area of Russia Sushi while he knows Shizu-chan is talking to Tom and that's not so much the point as trying to think of every reason why he's doing this instead of going as the argument ended the night before and coming up blank when he tries to reason otherwise. It's frustrating, something he doesn't know how to understand and he can't bring himself to look out of a _window_ because Shizu-chan is quiet and he's resigning himself to his fate that he's made. At least he controls it, for better or for worse.

Simon's voice is _loud,_ grating on his ears and nerves start to fire beneath the veneer of calm and unaffected, Shizuo pretending to be a little peeved and maybe he is by the way he asks where _Izaya_ is and that's the informant's cue to get his elbows onto the table, holding his head in his hands and looking bored when he knows it's far from the truth. Frustrated is more like it, especially with the quiet atmosphere in Russia Sushi about to change and knowingly by his own control, which makes it much worse to come to terms with.

"Shizu-chan," he greets, hearing his boyfriend enter the back after Simon calls out to them that Shizuo is seated here, waiting and knowing of Tom's expression to turn into one of anticipation for Shizuo to act up, to get angry and destroy the place. Perhaps he has an arsenal of words ready, or maybe he already knows and Izaya decides it's best not to think about what all Shizu-chan has said.

A voice in the back of his mind tells him it's no use lying to himself—Shizu-chan hasn't lied to him before.

"Flea?" Shizuo looks honestly surprised, forgetting the act of anger and the game is up, at least for the only ones present in the back room and if this is how it goes then Izaya won't be too bothered, he thinks. "What are you—why are you here?" Asking is more than redundant, not when he knows and the look Izaya gives him intentionally is one of knowing and waiting for Shizuo to react, because he's on his own when it comes to doing the rest.

"Shizuo, don't—" Tom starts, nervously glancing at Izaya with a look of confusion and possibly chalking up the reason why he's here as part of Izaya's games. And with the fact it's not entirely true means having to smile and pretend, unamused with the reactions he's gotten so far.

"You wanted to tell Tom-san something, Shizu-chan," Izaya chides, fingers digging into his palms as he keeps calm and swallows like the words aren't sticking in his throat. "I suggest now is the time to do it, because this is my lunch break." A smirk is suitable, genuine as Tom looks so helplessly confused he turns to Shizuo who hasn't done anything at all but stare at Izaya, dumbfounded long enough to get the hint and start his spiel or Izaya's going to make him regret this.

"I..." oh, he looks so hopeless. Izaya rolls his eyes, already feeling his nerves turn to fire and ready to start running at a moment's notice. Instead of sitting here any longer he decides he's had enough, sliding out of the booth and sauntering up to his confused boyfriend in what will be the _only_ time he does this. Shizu-chan doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, not with Izaya's brand of fun and he should know better by now not to test or tempt it. Either way, it's always something entertaining, and there are possibilities to think of when Izaya pulls himself to Shizuo, one hand going through blond locks and the other grabbing his wrist.

"Don't mess this up, Shizu-chan," Izaya murmurs, lips close to Shizuo's ear and he can feel the brute's skin heating up and doesn't care for anything else, not as he swallows and leans back, lips pressing against the blond's and forgetting for a second that only one other person is there and he has this sort of trust with the beast to make sure this doesn't happen again.

The fool seems happy enough, responding tentatively with his own lips until Izaya pulls away, too quick with the next kiss, a new one, just for Shizu-chan to a closed eyelid and then to the other, releasing him before Shizuo has any time to start up with more stupid questions.

As he strolls out, laughing to himself when he's seen the bright red of Shizu-chan's face, he wonders how many stupid questions Tom will ask the monster from the sudden display of a very rare, never-happening-again moment. Shizu-chan should be more than satisfied now, not having to think of a stupid speech to give to his employer—Izaya makes this very clear because he's only seeing the potential opportunities to embarrass Shizu-chan as much as possible. If it's anything, maybe the brute is more humiliated than Izaya pretends not to be.

" _I-za-ya!"_

It sounds like that's a _yes,_ then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo again~ Look at me, migraine-inflicted and still kicking. The only way to kill a god is to not entertain me, right? And if you're wondering, an angel kiss is a kiss on the eyelid. ;)
> 
> I love Izuo so, so much. How can I not? When it's properly written, I can't keep my hands off of it. At least, I hope I'm writing it to the full potential it has. Izaya in this chapter, goodness I'm so proud of him. Even with being the troll he is, he didn't think about himself for once. <3 As for me, I'm still writing a bunch of things and the May Madness (aka week of porn) has been moved because of my migraine, but remember, I'm not dropping anything. It just takes me a little bit of time, especially because I'm still sick and I lose my vision time to time.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	13. Open-mouth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the limits is another way to test the l-word still trying to make its way out.

Izaya lazes on the sofa of his apartment, the place they've both been hanging out at more often because as Izaya puts it, it's big, _convenient,_ and the couch is much nicer. While Shizuo can argue about the other points, he can't deny the couch. With Izaya's head in his lap and his boyfriend of over a year now, their anniversary celebrated by his request of stealing as many kisses and holding onto the flea for as long as he can, it's not a bad thing. Even if he doesn't like Izaya's shitty attitude, which will never change no matter how long they date. But now, wearing his own version of lazy clothing and Izaya's sweatpants hanging off his thin legs, there's a sort of novelty that hasn't worn off yet no matter what they do.

And Shizuo also considers himself to be a sap. Happens, when Izaya is so damn cute it's hard to not want to hold onto him and make him flush a bright red, much better than that permanent scowl of his. Less often he gets a smile, one of those real ones that shows Izaya's got a dimple on his left cheek and he hates it when Shizuo kisses it, scowling away as soon as he realizes he's not. There is always something new to find from Izaya's expression besides his usual stupid arrogance, something that becomes a hobby whenever it's possible to get Izaya to smile and laugh like he's not plotting to murder someone.

More and more it's starting to work. Today is a day off for both of them, meaning lounging in sweatpants and Izaya's wearing his shirt, again, while he rests his head on his perch of Shizuo's lap. Shizuo combs his fingers through the dark hair, finding it to be more than okay with his boyfriend when he swears that Izaya purrs at times—vehemently denying it anyway—when he gets a massage. Days like this are easy, peaceful, and when Izaya's not glued to his computer or being an asshole he can actually be tolerable to be around.

Okay, so more than tolerable. Shizuo bends to steal a quick kiss, cupping Izaya's cheek with one hand sliding out of his hair and finding that the instant reaction is much better than the first cautious kisses, more comfortable with giving and receiving affection with Shizuo's insistence. Besides, it's not like Izaya hates it—not when he's been throwing out cigarettes and hell, he's even made a deal that Shizuo can get kisses when he craves a cigarette. Though Shizuo has noticed he's more partial to kissing, maybe still twitchy when it comes to holding him but he tends to take kisses far more often than he'd admit to which is completely fine, seeing as those lips are always available and even if they're in public then there's the thrill of pissing Izaya off.

Shizuo moves his hand from Izaya's face, tasting Izaya's black coffee on his tongue and slicking his over the muscle, gently exploring Izaya's mouth as he's done plenty of times before. Izaya's head already rises up off of Shizuo's legs to deepen the kiss, getting as close as he can while a hand rubs into his shoulder, moving over his chest (with the barest trace of a twitch, Shizuo knows that he's ticklish) and kneading into the flesh above his hip. A moan frees itself from Izaya, eager for more and an arm comes around Shizuo's neck to make his point clear, tilting his head to have more access to wrestling with Shizuo's tongue licking at his. When the blond feels a groan vibrate in his throat he can feel Izaya smile, laughing silently as he twists and tangled with Shizuo's tongue invading his mouth, playfully wrestling to dominate the kiss.

His fingers tighten on Izaya's skinny waist, just before he breaks the kiss with one last lingering slide of wet lips over his boyfriend's. An idea comes to mind, a short whimper reaching his ears when his hand moves lower and Izaya's stomach twitches, muscles jumping beneath the skin. It's a risky one, because they've never really gone farther than touching below the belt and only around arousal, a tricky game to play when it's hard to tell what Izaya's thinking—much less feeling. But the sounds he hears from his boyfriend are an easy way to get him turned on, going by the pleasant tingling in his dick where if he thinks about it he could easily make himself hard, having enough imagery and the one responsible right in front of him.

Then there's also the fear of taking it too far. Making a mistake isn't something he wants to do, though the temptation of at least trying to go farther makes his blood start to burn and pool lower and lower. He shouldn't be so skittish about it—it's only Izaya, who's an asshole and adorable no matter what he does and the one that makes Shizuo think he's losing his mind when he hears the thoughts that barge in without prompting.

Izaya's eyes are on him, watching him through lazy lids hanging over his eyes. Shizuo gives him a small smile, snorting at the roll of red eyes while averting his gaze. Of course Izaya's playing hard to get, never meaning it more than just messing around while taking the hand in his hair and bringing it to his lips, kissing the base of Shizuo's palm while fingers curl into his bangs and push them away from his face. His lips are just so soft and warm, it takes one more sudden kiss to satisfy a sudden craving for more. He could spend all day kissing Izaya, wet and warm and a little bitter but the best he's ever had and the only thing he wants.

"Izaya," Shizuo starts, thinking of how to phrase the question without stumbling around it awkwardly. It is a hard question, mainly because it involves trying something they really haven't done before—more of it is worrying about his own strength. Hurting Izaya makes his skin crawl, summoning horrible images and the self-doubt comes back full swing to keep him silent, but he can't let this opportunity pass. He knows the look of frustration Izaya gets when Shizuo starts thinking about these things. The same thread of doubt dissolves when Izaya kisses him, reassures him in his coy way that _it's okay_ and he knows that Shizuo lo—cares about him enough to not hurt him intentionally.

After all, he's not made out of glass. "I, uh, want to try something. Sit up." Izaya gives him a questioning look, pulling himself up with Shizuo's arm and grappling his way up. He moves under Shizuo's arm turning him to face Shizuo, thoughts darting through his mind that reflect on his face as questions still forming. When his feet are on the ground and his body is twisted toward Shizuo the blond strokes a hand through Izaya's hair once again, chewing on his lower lip.

It shouldn't be this hard to say it. "Can we...try something different?" Shizuo swallows, watching Izaya's reflexive action of mimicking him after licking his lips. That pink tongue is a sinful thing, even as it darts out of Izaya's lips and slips back in with the temptation to chase after it stirring in Shizuo. It's not the only thing he wants, sliding his hand into one of Izaya's and he can't think of how to say he wants to work on their sexual relationship. Despite how easily Izaya can turn him on and what he's seen from Izaya getting hot and flushed, he doesn't act on it unless if they're sure and he's not ever sure of himself to keep from hurting Izaya.

"And what does that mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya hums, the look in his eyes of a smile, something devilish and not that fake shit usually he sees when they're chasing each other through the streets. "Unless that means Shizu-chan's bored and wants to do something else...?" The devilish look in his eyes only brightens, a smirk caught on a laugh and his foot _accidentally_ tangles between Shizuo's. The only difference is that his feet are bare while Shizuo wears socks, liking that he can slide on the floor at times while Izaya has balance issues if he tries.

"Yeah, sounds about right. You got an idea, huh?" Shizuo's thumb strokes Izaya's palm, throat starting to close over words and hoping he doesn't sound as choked up as he feels. It's ridiculous when he feels like a stuttering brat, 'cause he's not as stupid or anywhere close to being a pushover. Giving Izaya something to hold over him wouldn't be all that great either. "C'mere," he pats his lap and Izaya cocks his head to the side again, moving so that he finds himself sitting on Shizuo and his jaw peppered with kisses.

"What's this, ah?" Izaya doesn't mind taking kisses, eyes fluttering but not shutting while he watches Shizuo curiously, waiting to see what the blond does. With those red eyes on him it's hard to focus—even harder to speak because he can feel his groin tightening and it's a good thing he's wearing sweatpants. As his hand slides down over Izaya's hip and moves to stroke Izaya's thigh, he thinks of the words forcing themselves to the top of his brain before his dick decides to take over his brain.

"Tell me to stop when you want to," Shizuo murmurs, pulling away from the kisses on Izaya's jaw and the corner of his mouth to catch his boyfriend's gaze. His hand stills on Izaya's thigh, waiting for any sign of discomfort and he sees the furrow in Izaya's brow, creating a worrying thought that won't leave. "Okay?" Nuzzling his throat, he hears Izaya laugh and feels the arm snaking around his waist.

Izaya tilts his head down, pressing a kiss and his lips are just as soft and warm and inviting, like the gleam in his eyes that's mischievous but Shizuo knows better than to think of it as anything else. "Okay, Shizu-chan. Show me what you're going to do, ne? It's fair if I get to play too." And there goes Shizuo's dick, tingling and burning now with the extra attention of Izaya's weight on him and those lips on his as soon as he captures them in a slow graze.

His boyfriend sighs into the kiss, bottom lip between Shizuo's teeth and careful strokes taste all of Izaya's lip from inside to out, sucking on the plump flesh and loving the way Izaya responds appreciatively with a rub of fingers into Shizuo's back. When he releases Izaya's lip his tongue slips out to catch Izaya's, drawing it away from Izaya's mouth and hooking himself on the wet slide of tongues stroking and sucking. Coaxing Izaya's tongue out keeps their lips barely touching, more focused on slow strokes and the sounds that start coming from either of them—he's not sure who moans first but he knows that if it's this good then he's doing something right.

Lips parted, Izaya's breaths fan over his skin while Shizuo presses his lips, open and over Izaya's in an open-mouthed kiss, something he's not researched on the Internet when thinking of kisses to get away with rather than just going with wanting to taste as much of Izaya as he can. After all, Izaya's addictive enough just by scent to keep Shizuo focused on him and only him no matter how much he gets to taste. The feel of Izaya's thigh underneath his hand and sweatpants only urges him on, taking the pace of the kiss and letting Izaya set it. Without cigarettes he's had more kisses, bitter like nicotine but without the coughing and the smell of smoke that settles in Izaya's hair after he stays over for the night. It's better he prefers Izaya's scent, warm and dark and preferably when he's wearing Shizuo's clothes.

Shizuo's fingers detach from Izaya's, grabbing a skinny wrist as the kiss deepens to a languid tilt of Izaya's head and the little licks from him erotic enough to give him plenty to go off on. It's not that he wants to take care of things himself, but that he's just too _unsure_ and no matter how much Izaya reminds him that he's never been hurt before. He knows that Shizuo won't hurt him, something the blond can't seem to get his head around. And with kisses as slow and soft as these it's not hard to prove and Izaya prefers these the most, going along with Shizuo's hand leading his to a stronger thigh beneath him.

The motion isn't so much as startling as it is unexpected, Izaya's hand pausing when Shizuo's fingers hover above his, the kiss coming to a pause as if expecting Izaya to react negatively. But Izaya keeps his hand on the tensing muscles of Shizuo's thigh, tightening the hand on Shizuo's back and continuing the kiss with a push to hasten the pace. The beast responds appreciatively, making a noise between a growl and a moan that vibrates into Izaya's teeth and keeps his tongue clashing with Izaya's as the heat starts to pick up. On his thigh Izaya takes the risk, feeling a distance set from caution and logic in his brain and kneads into Shizuo's leg, feeling the hand on him rise up and over his hip to push him closer despite how impossibly close they already are.

"Okay...?" Shizuo breathes, hands running up Izaya's sides and back down, moving over hips and feeling the squirm Izaya tries to hide. Already he's thinking he's gone too far, that he's messed up—Izaya nods against him, pressing the slightest bit forward and it wouldn't be a surprise if he feels Shizuo's sweatpants starting to tent, making it even more frustrating when he's not trying to go too fast for his boyfriend. This is unfamiliar territory, something they've not talked about much because in their relationship they haven't seen the need, maybe the physical desires at times and of course he's seen Izaya hard, but—sex is something completely different. And it shouldn't matter that he's a virgin and he's never really had anything for anyone else, never attracted to guys or girls (maybe their breasts, what man isn't?) and yet Izaya can get him hard too easily for his liking. The only benefit is getting to hold him now, caress him and feel every part of him while he can and hope that he's not taking it too far.

Lips attach to Izaya's neck, slim fingers riding on the hem of Shizuo's shirt and lingering, thinking and deciding against odds to slide underneath the fabric to feel the heat of Shizuo's bare skin. And Izaya's fingers are also _cold,_ adding on to the sudden jolt to his growing erection and he stifles the groan of annoyance, trying to focus more on feeling Izaya's fingers move up his sides like they have in the past. He's not treating it as any different than their usual affection, just taking time and paying attention to detail, which isn't something Izaya does all that well. And hell, Shizuo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the extra attention.

A throaty moan comes from Izaya as marks start forming from Shizuo's lips and teeth, nipping and sucking at skin and making his way to the Adam's apple that bobs when Izaya swallows thickly, breathing a shuddering sigh against Shizuo and digging his fingers in with a little more pressure. And if he's not hallucinating it then the move of hips against his with a feeling of hardness means that it's going well, even with how shy Izaya makes himself be with the irony to pull it off.

His thicker hands move under his shirt over Izaya, bathed in his scent and smelling even better when he is. Izaya makes a sound like a laugh and a purr, quiet laughter in Shizuo's ear as his shirt rides up his back and eventually over his arms when he moves them up to allow access. Bare skin shivers against Shizuo, still clothed in his shirt as Izaya's flesh gives underneath his teeth to reddening marks. As long as it's okay, Shizuo's hands are still light as he roams over Izaya's bare skin, then it's fine and he shouldn't be having the doubts that remain even as Izaya drags him back up for another rougher kiss.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya moans, saliva trailing over his lips and his eyes are bright with a feverish hazy look. Shizuo decides he likes it, going against the unsure moves in his hands to roam up to Izaya's shoulders and dig the heels of his palms into the flesh. "Take it _off,_ " he groans and Shizuo knows it's not a question, fingers tugging at his shirt and frustration evident in his voice with the sense of urgency that comes with the nip to Shizuo's bottom lip.

His shirt joins Izaya on the couch beside them, leaving him against Izaya's cooler skin but still underneath his hungry fingers, moving from hips to his stomach and up to nipples—pinching and rolling carefully and nearly freezing when Izaya chokes on a groan, stuttered breaths against his mouth and his hips buck into Shizuo's with a needy urging. But when Shizuo pinches harder Izaya whines, a high note on his breath when he pulls apart and his entire chest shudders under Shizuo's touch.

"T-Too much," Izaya pants, hips rocking slightly over Shizuo's lap and into his boyfriend's hips, tipping his head back as soon as Shizuo's fingers are on him again, rolling and twisting while he plays with the pink nubs turning an appetizing red. The flush on his face almost matches, contrasting against his pale skin and burning against Shizuo's lips. His chest nearly heaves itself to Shizuo's touch, desperation starting to kick in as Izaya's hips rock and the noises coming from him are low, deep in his throat and he feels Shizuo kiss him down his jaw and over the marks he's already left that'll be hard to cover up even with his jacket.

His hands travel up Shizuo's back, broad and strong and nothing like his own slim one, though rippling with muscles from years of parkour training and managing to stay alive. Shizuo feels like a monster, heavy and hot to the touch and the feeling of his hands on him, playing with his nipples and teasing his stomach muscles, starts to get to be too much. It all feels good, too good with Shizuo holding him like this and Shizuo is the one that's kissing him too gently for his own good when he wants a little more, tasting the uncertainty on Shizuo's tongue and on his hips as his hands move lower.

Though as soon as Shizuo's fingers start playing with his waistband he tugs on a fistful of blond hair, breath hitching in his throat and suddenly it's too hot, too much and though it feels good his head is spinning and he can't go any further. The hands on him stop, Shizuo's brown eyes staring back at him like a guilty puppy and he can't help but give a dry chuckle, removing his hands from Shizuo's hair and smoothing them down his tanned arms, to the fingers that lace easily in between his despite the size difference.

"Enough?" Shizuo asks, breathless as he presses his lips to Izaya's ear and he doesn't touch any more, something Izaya finds himself silently pleased with as he has the chance to recollect himself. A nod leads Shizuo to put his head on Izaya's shoulder, moving a hand to stroke down Izaya's back over the ridges of his spine. "It's okay, we can stop." Shizu-chan sounds too nice for his own good, too good for the silence that comes from Izaya with a hand in blond locks and breaths on his shoulder. Even with the burn in his sweatpants and the undeniable bulge in Shizuo's he doesn't feel the need to push it anymore, not when he's had enough for now and his boyfriend isn't pressing for any more.

"...you," Izaya's voice comes in a murmur to Shizuo's ears, the meaning understood as Shizuo lifts his head from Izaya's skinny shoulder. Brown eyes are back on red ones, curious but sated and there's no sense of distress which means Shizuo hasn't messed up, he hasn't done anything wrong. Instead, Izaya looks far beyond content. One kiss comes from Izaya, a thumb stroking under Shizuo's ear and he can't imagine anything better than this so long as kiss-swollen lips are on his with gentle slides of wet kisses one after another.

He feels it, like it's going to burst from his throat the moment it crawls up and Izaya rests on his shoulder, bringing his knees up to sit in between Shizuo's legs.

But he can't say it. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've been really working on writing fluff, especially with an established relationship. I hope I'm doing well, ne? Well, thank you for bearing with me so far and my attempts.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	14. Single-lip Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things Izaya's not ready to hear yet.

"We should just stay here," Shizuo says as soon as Izaya opens the door to his apartment, letting his boyfriend in and pulling him close for a quick kiss. "If you're gonna look like that, 'cause I don't want anyone getting any ideas." Izaya laughs as he pulls away, Shizu-chan's arms still around him and holding him for just a little longer than a quick hug, knowing it pointless to make an argument out of it because Shizuo has a thing for touching. Especially him, which isn't so bad if he could just learn how to not embarrass Izaya in public. The only thing is, if he knows it humiliates him, then he does it.

It has led to some interesting predicaments in the past, however.

Izaya rolls his eyes, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his jacket while Shizu-chan pouts, not happy with covering up the simple change of clothes to a white shirt and dark, slightly tight jeans that keep Shizu-chan's eyes lower than they should be. It's a win if that's his intention all along, which it is and he definitely doesn't mind the hands on his back, warm and strong and lingering while he rests his head on Shizuo's shoulder, lips pressing to the top of his head as a familiar sort of greeting.

"Ne, we have a movie to get to," Izaya pulls back, catching the beast's hurt expression and steps to the door, boyfriend's hand catching his and fingers immediately wrapping around his own. He doesn't think to ask why Shizu-chan keeps trying to hold his hand, knowing already that Izaya isn't one for showing public displays of affection. Even if it's dark outside and they're walking to a nearby movie theater for a late anniversary gift because Shizu-chan is sentimental and Izaya's never cared for such things. "And it's starting in half an hour, so there's no time to sit here and do whatever it is monsters do for fun." By the tightening of fingers in his and the knowledge not to turn around and glance at his boyfriend before he pulls his hand away and opens the door, he can assume he knows exactly what Shizuo is thinking.

Shizuo grumbles a reluctant agreement, coming to stand beside Izaya and a rogue hand strays to Izaya's neck as he locks the door. Quickly his hand rejoins with Izaya's, all the way to the elevator where Izaya can feel the stare of a beast on its prey, and he knows where Shizuo's looking.

But before the beast can act, the elevator doors open in the lobby and because it's late no one's watching. Izaya still strays from his boyfriend, hand stuffed in his jacket pocket while the beast trails behind him. The receptionist is in a sleepy, disoriented state; he doubts she can see the two enemies walk out together.

It's still none of her business, and she's not likely to care. Izaya doesn't, not in the sense of watching everyone who raises a brow of disbelief or shows any minimal sign of change as their eyes come to see the terror of Ikebukuro and the informant who causes his rages.

As soon as they're down the street, a ways from the apartment complex, Izaya pulls Shizuo hand into his, stopping in place. The blond blinks in surprise, not unused to the sudden sign of tolerance bordering affection. There's more where it comes from—Izaya's on his toes, the other arm slithers to Shizuo's neck to push him down for a slide of lips.

Breaths molding together and a skip from the pulse underneath Izaya's fingers, he sighs into the kiss that becomes more than something quick. Izaya's eyes watch Shizuo's, catching them in a softer gaze that slips into a slow blink. A held breath from Shizuo comes in a puff, sweet and warm and caught on Izaya's dry lips while he takes his time prolonging the kiss. He's greedy like that, though Izaya can't argue he's any different. Rather, he'd prefer to gently nudge the beast into following his lips, keeping the kiss simple but long enough to satisfy.

"Damn it," Shizuo groans as soon as Izaya pulls away, narrowing his eyes when Izaya laughs, tugging at their hands to keep walking. All for some movie, Shizuo keeps complaining, but some movie is just an excuse to do something for once, despite the mundane idea originating from Shizu-chan. And well, Izaya likes to watch the beast squirm. It's stupidly amusing, adorable if he dares, and even if he's not exactly keen on watching a movie, at least he can make something out of it with observing humans and Shizuo's reaction to whatever it was he picked.

Along the way silence quickly falls in between them, disregarding Shizu-chan's incessant grumbling and occasional tugs at Izaya's hand that they should do _something else_ and Izaya pretends he can't hear anything coming from him. What he does hear is the sound of thunder, rumbling above their heads and then the sharp hiss of a swear from beside him. Ah, maybe he should've checked the weather forecast before they left.

"Izaya, it's gonna rain," Shizuo interrupts, "we should just head back. It's still another couple of blocks away."

"What, scared of getting wet, Shizu-chan?" Izaya turns to him, still keeping up the insistent pace despite the nagging voice in the back of his head. Actually _agreeing_ with Shizu-chan, ruins the entire feeling of playing along to the whole "anniversary thing" Shizuo's planned, with a few side events planned for making him squirm for doing these sorts of romantic things. The wind picking up only pushes the issued complaint from Shizuo further.

"No, it's just that we don't have an umbrella, and it's stupid to walk back in the rain." He stops in place, tugging on Izaya's hand and finding his arm fitting comfortable around Izaya's waist. "Hell, you hate doing things like this, so why the hell are we even arguing over it?" When his head leans in, hoping for more than he deserves (like a kiss or two, maybe three just to be satisfied) Izaya leans back, lips curling into a smile mixing with a badly attempted smirk. Avoiding Shizu-chan and pissing him off in one take is just too easy to pass up.

"And what _thing_ do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's breaths ghost over his lips, the ground below them tracing trembles of thunder into where they stand. It's the warning cracks that have Izaya listening for the hush of rain, smelling the thick scent of ozone starting to waft in with the usual scent of Tokyo. "Because it means something to you, ne, and I wouldn't want to _ruin_ it like last time." Last time meaning six months ago and some stupid prank that apparently makes beasts angry and evasive to get what they want. Izaya's already learned from that lesson that Shizu-chan has no sense of humor.

Shizuo huffs again, cheeks starting to darken from what reflects on his face from a nearby streetlight, hot and fanning over Izaya's face just before the first drops of rain start to fall. Then getting out of the rain is a real issue because neither of them would prefer to get wet on Shizuo's little romantic quest Izaya's playing along with.

"Shit," Shizuo swears, loudly and evolving into a hiss when he eyes Izaya with contempt. "You little bastard, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. And if you wanna hear it, then stop talking in circles." Along the lines of that he mutters something that sounds like "Izaya" and "shitty fucking flea" and "not worth this bullshit" before Izaya starts getting more than annoyed when he feels a trickle of rain down the ridge of his cheekbone and coming from his hairline.

Izaya shakes his head, sighs. While the beast still contemplates, as stupid as it sounds, he moves, tugging Shizu-chan with him to the cover of a shop's roof, enough to shelter them both while Shizuo continues to seethe. It takes even less time for Shizuo to compose himself, having not removed his hand from Izaya's and giving the informant's fingers a testing squeeze before he catches Izaya's watchful gaze.

"This _thing_ is called a _date,_ flea." Izaya's standing in front of him while he leans against a brick wall, fiddling for his cigarettes in his pocket and finding it mysteriously empty. A flash of rage cuts through his blood, sizzling hot and flashing like the lightning overhead that temporarily blinds the both of them. "And we're out here because I wanted to take you out to something we could do. Not running around, not staying in all the time, but just being together with you." A hand runs through his hair, closing his eyes to not be bothered by the fact the bastard's probably laughing at him and Izaya's never been one for sentimental things, but Shizuo happens to care about the details.

Thunder cracks overhead, rain continuing its heavy downpour with surprising acceleration—typical of Tokyo, typical of _every_ time they do something like this and Izaya's the one to curse them both. Despite the fact he doesn't believe in that shit. Izaya's face lights up in a quick succession of lightning, Shizuo watching the subtle frown from the moment he opens his eyes again and Izaya's too quiet for his liking.

"Why?"

Hearing Shizuo growl in frustration isn't what he intends—it's still funny nonetheless, but not the point. If the beast is so keen on doing this like he's been bothering Izaya to do for the past _month,_ then he wants an explanation. One that makes sense because standing out here and getting cold even with his jacket on doesn't make any.

"Do I really have to—" Shizuo cuts himself off, tongue coming between his lips and Izaya's eyes are watching as he licks them, a habit formed when he's in need of a cigarette and Izaya hates the stupid cancer sticks with a burning passion. Enough to face the wrath of a boyfriend deprived of nicotine and tease him because he flirts with death every time they're together. Just less often now, but the sentiment is still the same. "I'll tell you why, you damn flea, because I lo—"

Izaya's never keen on letting him finish that thought, because the next thing he knows Izaya's kissing him, pressed up against him so much so that Shizuo can feel the warmth coming from him and taste the rain on his lips. It's not a bad thing, Izaya decides while he traps Shizuo's bottom lip in between his, mainly because hearing _that_ sounds like a bad time and cliches aren't really something he'd deal with in the midst of starting an argument for the fun of it. Instead of actually celebrating some mushy anniversary idea because some monster wanted to pretend to be so stupidly human and that's not happening on his watch.

Shizuo groans when Izaya sucks on his lip, teeth scraping just enough to relax into the kiss, wet and cold but slowly starting to warm up when he pulls Izaya closer into him. His boyfriend makes a noise at that, still intent on the agonizingly slow single-lip kiss he's intent on giving in the rain. Shizuo finds this ironic, decides not to say anything because it means he gets to hold Izaya and forget about some stupid movie just to kiss him for as long as he likes.

When Izaya pulls away he doesn't let Shizuo make that comment, the one thing that could ruin the winning streak he's been pulling off for a while now after their first kiss— _proper_ kiss which happened to be more humiliating than previously expected. He's much more content with a cornered beast, radiating heat and squeezing his hand while he cups the back of his head. Lips grazing over Izaya's he takes his good time just to make Izaya irritated before he deepens the kiss, Izaya taking control as the thunder starts to pick up its volume.

They're stuck like that for as long as Izaya's stubbornness keeps them, his body pinning Shizuo's and he pulls back a second time. His hand comes up, fingers sliding over Shizuo's cheek and he happens to notice the way those brown eyes watch him, the feeling of Shizuo's jaw moving underneath his fingers until he thumbs his lover's lips, slow and pulling. Silence keeps the beast tensed, waiting for what happens next which ends in a slide from his lips to Izaya's fingers creeping into his hair, stroking their way through and Izaya takes the time to steal another long kiss from him.

Movie forgotten, Shizuo relaxes against the wall, skin warming up under Izaya's fingers and neither of them happen to be complaining that they've already missed the movie. Or that they're outside in some downpour like it's a normal, mushy thing for _romantic_ couples to do on days like this.

Izaya knows what Shizuo wants to say but he doesn't, _not yet_ silently applied and maybe he's more than content spending their date like this. It's more than enough to handle, all the signs of being in a relationship this far along and this deep into a trap he hasn't seen coming.

Neither of them have, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, and feeling utterly horrible about this, so be brutal, I'm trying to kick myself back into writing. That, and Mama Shizuwan's going to kick me into submission, I swear, if I keep putting my stories off. p.q I'm not trying to abandon them, no way, I just have no motivation currently, and my kitten, Kanra, is more than two handfuls.
> 
> Hopefully I keep up with updates, I'll have to apologize to my poor readers somehow, ne? And if you don't already know, I made a tumblr thing, called majorarabu, and you can stalk me on there if you like, or figure out what the hell I'm up to. You humans are so entertaining...
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


	15. Bellybutton Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya doesn't think a trollop in a nurse's outfit should be the center of Shizuo's attention.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for explicit rating of this chapter.**

This is all Shizuo's fault.

Izaya knows it is, because the brute is _still_ staring at the nurse that's been on TV for the past three minutes and _drooling_ like an imbecile. He probably can't even tell, not with his eyes glued to the screen and the hand that's been in his hair has coincidentally stopped rubbing Izaya's head. And no, he isn't mad enough that not getting affection bothers him. More that Shizuo's oblivious, stupid, and drooling over a nurse in a short dress.

So she's not bad looking. Far from, considering the character on a TV show, one that happens to be named _Dr. Sexy, MD_ and the grit in his teeth sharpens on edges of annoyance. Shizuo is completely absorbed with the actress, watching her legs as she moves and practically sways her ass like she's an open invitation for a _taken_ monster.

When she bends to retrieve a fallen clipboard, Izaya watches the spring of Shizuo's pants tightening, dangerously close to setting off one last nerve ready to burst. Izaya grinds the tips of his fingernails into his palms, white-knuckled fists tightening in anger.

He should have never set his own devil's trap like this by introducing said show to the brute.

Now he regrets this decision, having backfired from an attempt to irritate his boyfriend when he decides to interrupt Izaya's work. Like most other times, it typically ends with the threat of removing fingers and keeping hands _out_ of Izaya's jeans.

While Izaya not-so-subtly sulks behind the couch, Shizuo remains fixed on the well-endowed actress on the screen. It's a shame, with her short black hair and her long, pale legs, that she doesn't look exactly like the pest.

Something thumps on the floor, coming from the bathroom and with a nervous disquiet Shizuo thinks he somehow said that out loud, tensed for the lame joke or projectile aimed at his head. When nothing comes to thunk against his skull with a possibility for being sharp and or poisonous, it itches in the back of his mind as something possibly off. He ignores it, content with watching more of the somehow addicting show while Izaya disappears off to wherever.

Minutes pass, some muted sounds of something hitting the floor are ignored in favor of Shizuo's show, just getting to the drama of the episode. Unaware, he continues to watch, stretching out on the sofa and having somewhat of desire to see Izaya in that _admittedly_ hot nurse's outfit. As far as he knows, Izaya's probably sulking just because Shizuo decided to catch up on this show instead of playing his weird games.

And when silence falls, he thinks nothing of it.

Not until his view of the television is blocked by bare legs and a short, short miniskirt does he notice—Izaya clears his throat, and then Shizuo looks up, taking in a blurred view of what exactly his boyfriend is wearing until he meets his face.

"We should play doctor, ne?" Izaya's right leg slides up by the knee over Shizuo's lap, a deadly smile curving his lips into a smirk as he thoroughly catches Shizuo's attention. "After all," he shoots an eye roll of plain disgust at the television, coming back to Shizuo as he dips down to his eye level. "Shizu-chan is having _so_ much fun losing brain cells and trying to get turned on by a pretty little doe-eyed nurse. Is that how you imagine your women, ne? Lined up to fawn over a strong, stupid brute playing doctor?"

Izaya steps back, showing Shizuo the full view of his outfit—a _nurse_ costume, nonetheless, and Izaya's starting to strut away before Shizuo can get any more than a quick eyeful of pale legs and the end of a skirt just covering Izaya to the point where Shizuo realizes he's not wearing any underwear. And then he's up, moving fast when Izaya laughs and dares him to catch him as soon as he turns down the hall and to the bedroom.

His brain has no idea how to function, not even when Shizuo reaches the bedroom. It's blank, overloaded with images of Izaya's pale legs, smooth and just _there_ and he wants to touch more than caring about the stupid show if Izaya's going to pull this off. But by the time he's inside his bedroom, looking for that sly little flea, the door shuts behind him and turns him on his heels to Izaya's new interest in causing a heart attack.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan?" Izaya _struts_ around Shizuo's side, coming to face him before he backs onto the bed. Leaning back on an elbow, the skirt rides up and Shizuo sees something black and lacy, increasing the overall chance of either his dick bursting before it can get fully hard or his heart digesting itself in stomach acid.

Either way seems to work for Izaya, watching him with those glittering dark cherry eyes of his with a sort of amusement to them.

"Cat got your tongue…?" Izaya stretches back, his body moving in a seamless wave as he stretches out his muscles. Almost like trying to calm himself, the way his arms move back in toward his chest when Shizuo thinks he sees the automatic movement before Izaya stops himself. Though it doesn't linger in his mind for much longer, focused on those pale legs with white and pink boots stretching to his mid thigh, laced up with careful fingers.

Shizuo stifles a laugh, trying to sound like he hasn't just groaned at the thought of peeling those boots off. "What brought this on?" He stalks closer to Izaya, his boyfriend propping his head up on a lazy arm with his elbow near something white, folded neatly. "Getting a little jealous, flea?" Immediately he remembers the nurse from _Dr. Sexy, MD_ but he can't quite imagine her the way he watches Izaya unroll himself with the ease of a cat.

Though as soon as he gets too close, Izaya holds him back with his boot, pressing just above Shizuo's groin and the sneer on his face is far too wicked for his own good. "Jealous of a TV show? Your protozoan logic sometimes outdoes itself, Shizu-chan..." Izaya pulls himself up, holding up a matching _doctor_ costume and Shizuo swallows thickly. Of course.

_There's always a catch with this bug._

"More like I'm bored and you're not all that entertaining, ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya makes a show of crossing one leg over the over, giving a teasing glance of what lies underneath. "Ah, I could just go out like this, maybe have some fun with my humans, since _this_ might cause a stir." His eyes travel lower to where Shizuo's pants are a little tighter than he remembers.

Shizuo catches the outfit thrown at him carelessly, Izaya reclining on the bed as he hums to himself. All the while Shizuo stares in disbelief at the thing, holding it up and trying to accept his fate as Izaya squirms around on his bed.

What intrigues him the most is that they've never been this far. Sometimes Izaya dresses up as a woman, what he calls "for work" when he's got short skirts and pretty low-cut shirts to make Shizuo jealous when the flea refuses to let him touch. Anything after that is just a teasing thing, one of Izaya's favorite things to do when he knows just how easily he can grab Shizuo and hold him in his dainty little fingers. Besides that, the shyness (which Shizuo never understands how someone can be so stupidly _cute_ when they're embarrassed) Izaya reserves for more... _intimate_ things usually stops them before going any further than making out.

He never asks why, he just figures Izaya will tell him in his own time.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, flea?" Shizuo holds the offending item of clothing up, scowling as Izaya's dark eyes glitter with mischief.

Izaya rolls onto his side, slim legs standing out against the white boots. Shizuo swallows a heavy breath. "Having some fun, Shizu-chan. Are you going to do anything, or am I wasting my time?" In one movement he pulls himself back up, looking toward the door and Shizuo huffs a growl, turning around to pull the damn outfit on while Izaya's eyes stay on his back, refusing to move lower.

As soon as his jeans discard on the floor Shizuo turns his head back to see what exactly the louse is planning, but not as surprised to see Izaya staring in between his legs where his hands clench together, a shot of concern stopping him. Before he can say anything, Izaya's eye snap back up and Shizuo turns back around, growling to himself when Izaya goads him to hurry up.

The pants of the stupid thing finally tug on—tighter than expected, not good when it comes to the half-hard state of his cock protesting as he slips on the weird, almost thin material. He pulls the shirt on over his head, pink and white, before the coat comes around and drapes from his shoulders in a strangely accurate fit.

When he turns back to Izaya, the look on his boyfriend's face sends chills down his spine. Dark lashes frame how his pupils swallow his irises to a smoldering look, staring at him with not quite delight or disgust. More like fascinated interest.

Izaya shakes his head, blinking before he focuses back on Shizuo. A raised hand curls into a beckoning finger, the pink of his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. Almost shyly, Shizuo notices as he follows, flashing a dark smile at his boyfriend and coming up to him before he stops with Izaya's hand on his chest.

Nimble fingers button his coat jut below his ribs, three buttons in before he reaches behind himself and grabs a stethoscope, putting the buds in his ears and placing the cool metal in the middle of Shizuo's chest.

It doesn't even look fake, prompting questions to pop into Shizuo's head as he tries to figure out how exactly Izaya found this realistic toy, ignoring the chill of the metal while Izaya plays his little game. Only his heart rate isn't as stable as it should be, not with the look of concentration on his boyfriend's face.

"I don't think nurses are supposed to be playing doctor, flea," Shizuo grabs the stethoscope from Izaya, pinning his boyfriend down with a hand as he squirms. The metal end slips into Izaya's dress, brushing over a hard nipple. When he shivers, Shizuo can hear it amplified in his ears, his boyfriend's heart far from the calm pace it normally keeps.

"Your heart's going so fast, Izaya, what's got you going?" Shizuo smiles wolfishly, catching the black doctor's bag with a pink cross on it. Quickly, he snatches it from behind Izaya before his boyfriend can, holding it tightly while Izaya pushes him away, pulling the stethoscope out of his dress with the flush of his ears.

By the pound of his cock, Shizuo's brain decides happily that he's definitely into this kind of play, watching the way Izaya reacts just too easily.

"Let's see here," Shizuo rifles through the bag, pulling out a thin, pink popsicle stick. "Open up, Izaya-kun," his boyfriend glares at him, opening his mouth to complain while his cheeks burn, leaving Shizuo to shove the stick inside. "Say 'ah'," he pokes around Izaya's tongue, flattening it and running a thumb over his lower lip as he tilts Izaya's chin up.

Shizuo feels the shudder Izaya tries to suppress, removing the popsicle stick and tossing it before Izaya can stab him with it. He knows he should be mortified, actually feeling his dick pulse stronger than before at this kind of thing, but Izaya as a nurse is no chance he wants to give up. Even for his sanity.

Izaya coughs, wiping his mouth off and shoots the blond a glare. "Having fun, Shizu-chan, is not what the game is about. It's about entertaining _me._ "

Only Shizuo ignores him, taking out some ridiculously small clipboard and a pink pen to go with. "I am entertaining you, flea, but _I'm_ the doctor here, and you're just a nurse." Izaya swallows roughly at that, shoulders tensing and relaxing as his breaths stutter. The fake chart in his hands is blank, leaving more to the imagination as Shizuo taps on it with the stupid pink pen.

"So, what're you doing as a patient?" Izaya's ears are bright red, his face getting close to it—oh no, Shizuo won't let him hide it, tipping Izaya's chin up back to meet his hungry gaze. "Slacking off because the job isn't as exciting as you want it to be, hah?"

Izaya scowls, adorably angry (in accordance to Shizuo, which he vows to never say it aloud) when he tries to shrug off Shizuo's fingers, realizing how hopeless it is when it fuels his boyfriend's smirk. "Just fine, though I think Shizu-chan isn't a very good doctor, ne? You don't see to know what you're doing..."

Thick, long fingers circle around Izaya's wrist, trapping them at the pulse point. "You're still nervous, what kind of nurse is nervous, flea?" The pad of his fingers rests over the jumpy pulse, light and quick like Izaya's breaths when he thinks Shizuo isn't watching.

Which gives him an idea, watching how Izaya's chest stutters at times and he retrieves the stethoscope, drawing something crude on the stupid clipboard for the purpose of catching Izaya's eyes.

"The kind with Shizu-chan as a doctor," the breathless reply comes, ending in a sigh when Shizuo's fingers move in circles over the bones of his hand in an absent gesture. Lazy crimson eyes focus on Shizuo's hand, a shiver still making its way down his spine—Shizuo watches with satisfied amusement as Izaya doesn't even try to look like he's not even slightly entertained.

Buds in his ears and no matter how ridiculous it feels or looks, Shizuo reaches for the buttons of Izaya's top, swatting his boyfriend's hands away. It only takes a little fight before Shizuo manages to undo five before sliding the cool metal against the flea's pale chest. "Breathe in deeply, Izaya-kun."

His hand coming under Izaya's chin and massaging a patch of skin under his ear with a finger may have to do with the newly discovered compliance that comes. Shizuo's expression softens when Izaya's eyes shut, doing as told for a first and the quickened pound of his heartbeat comes to echo loudly in the blond's ears with the soft hush of inhaling and exhaling.

Moving over to Izaya's back, his fingers play with the chilled skin, sliding over a patch of gooseflesh that rises where the metal sits. Silence lingers and for a moment Shizuo stops, cautious as if he's gone too far before he catches Izaya's closed eyes. Neutrality reassures him he's not pressing too far, though it catches him when it's close—the soft lines disappear from his face—to how he sleeps, preferably against Shizuo and finally able to doze off when Shizuo thinks Izaya looks unrecognizably peaceful.

Only this kind of play is a lot different from cuddling in bed, though he doesn't mind the results so far. "Shizu-chan, doctors aren't supposed to touch the nurses like this." Izaya singsongs under his breath, smirk forming on his lips as the stethoscope comes away from his skin. Without noticing, Shizuo's fingers managed to slide into Izaya's hair, massaging his scalp while a rumble of a purr comes into Izaya's voice.

"Not like you're saying 'no', you shitty nurse." Shizuo tugs at Izaya's ear, close enough to Izaya as his boyfriend's eyes open to feel the urge to close the short gap between them with a gentle nuzzle. As much as his lips want it, protesting how it isn't fair to pull away, he can't let Izaya's resulting pout sway him any more than it already does.

Leaning close enough to Izaya's ear to feel the heat of his boyfriend's skin, Shizuo smiles to himself. "Besides," a hot, wet puff of air comes to press against Izaya's earlobe, lips following to feel the heavy blush firsthand, "naughty nurses like you don't get a say in what the doctor does."

The wet touch of a tongue at his ear has Izaya choking on a heavy swallow. His fingers clench into the bedsheets reflexively. "Ah, then what kind of doctor are you, Shizu-chan...?"

Shizuo notices how turned on Izaya is, the slight bulge in the nurse uniform more than a hint besides the molten gaze that lingers on Shizuo. He watches, swallowing more often than usual and with hints of his tongue peaking through his lips, back and forth from Shizuo's hands to his face. Watching him.

And every move is deliberate. "The kind that knows you're looking a little feverish, nurse." No longer an interest, the doctor's bag drops to the bed by Izaya for later use. Shizuo presses forward just a little more, careful not to come too close to his boyfriend as he gently bumps his forehead against Izaya's. "Looks like you've got a problem, but with that uniform on, you won't get any better." Inwardly cringing at how cheesy he sounds, he ignores it in favor of watching Izaya's breath catch, snapping back at him with a flushed retort.

"My, my, how stupid can Shizu-chan sound? I didn't realize that a protozoan's intelligence would feel threatened by a doctor's suit."

A thin stick pokes out of the open clasp of the bag, handing a suggestion to Shizuo as he plucks it out before Izaya can realize what it is.

"You look a little feverish, Izaya," Shizuo forces his smile to crinkle into a sly one, malicious intent oozing from him as Izaya's eyes snap to him, watching and waiting for his next move. "We can do this two different ways, you decide." The way Izaya's throat bobs with a heavy, drawn-out swallow, Shizuo knows he's got him playing this little game that _he_ started, so it's best to finish it when he's got the flea's participation.

"I..." Izaya loses his control for a split second, eyes wide and a nervous shiver runs through him, two mixing emotions in his eyes—arousal and something moving close to fear—Shizuo doesn't want to push it too far, he knows where the limits are.

So he gives a little incentive to ease the issue of going too far. "If you want it in your mouth, just say so, _nurse._ " The thermometer taps against his palm, waiting on a decision as Izaya composes himself. He doesn't miss the next shudder Izaya can barely suppress, forcing him to suck in a bigger breath to keep himself sitting upright. Shizuo doesn't think he'll do it for the sake of his pride.

Yet sometimes, Izaya surprises him. "I want it i-in my m-mouth," he fumbles a little, dark eyes bordering on a glower when he tries to make Shizuo think he's more confident than he is. Though so far he's done quite a show of proving himself, even though Shizuo already knows what Izaya can do. But the disapproving look Shizuo gives him makes Izaya reconsider what he's already said, the blond _waiting_ for something more and Izaya scowls when he realizes what it is, licking his lips.

" _Please,"_ his lower lip pulls into his teeth, the nervous habit tearing little by little at the flesh—Shizuo can see the trembling in his shoulders, unsure if it's arousal or nervousness and figures it's probably a mix of both. With the word spoken, Izaya's cheeks a darker red now like the tips of his ears, Shizuo decides it's enough.

He catches Izaya's jaw, gently prying it open to slip the thermometer's stick inside, coaxing it under Izaya's tongue before his boyfriend's mouth closes around it. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Shizuo murmurs, keeping a laugh when Izaya glares at him, fingers digging tightly into the sheets.

It gives him an idea.

As the thermometer takes its time to beep (he's surprised it's a real one, but then again, Izaya never goes for less than the best) Shizuo's eyes wander down to where the nurse's outfit pulls tightly around a nicely-sized bulge, just beginning to soak through the fabric and make a wet spot. His other hand carefully trails down the row of buttons on the dress, coming close enough to feel the heat where Izaya's fully hard erection is, hesitating before his fingers brush against it.

Izaya makes a needy little gasp, curling in on himself in reflex before he forces himself back, watching Shizuo as he makes circles around him. The thermometer beeps, removed from Izaya's mouth and Shizuo reads it with feigned interest, his hand covering the bulge where it hovers so close he can feel the pulse of it if he pays attention.

"Lie back, nurse," Shizuo instructs, pressing a kiss to Izaya's ear before helping coax him back, moving so Izaya's head falls on the pillows—it's not easy, watching the moments of fear and anxiety flash through his eyes—but he keeps going when Izaya doesn't say anything and doesn't push him away. If it gets to be too much, he'll stop. Izaya knows that.

"If you need to stop, we'll stop, okay?" Shizuo interrupts their game with a reminder, making sure he has Izaya's eyes on him when he says it, waiting for the resounding nod against the pillows. Shizuo carefully pulls the laces to Izaya's boots, tugging them off as Izaya watches him kiss each foot before he moves up to his knees, his tongue darting out to lick the soft underside of each while Izaya squirms with impatience. Shizuo knows he's taking his time, but it makes Izaya's chest a little steadier, meaning it's worth watching him squirm—showing him what exactly he's doing, that way there aren't any surprises bad enough to cause a fight or _scare_ Izaya away.

Izaya can deny it all he wants—Shizuo knows what intimacy can do to him. Even the thought of it, Shizuo muses as he slides in between Izayas' parted legs, can make Izaya apprehensive. Avoidant, for some reason he's never known and it's _okay,_ he wants Izaya to know that it is.

His head comes to stop between Izaya's legs, the _smell_ of arousal playing with Shizuo's head where he can catch a peek of the black thong underneath. Imagining it damp with the slick of precum stirs him up more than it ever should. But he doesn't do more than move slowly, kissing and licking the exposed skin in between Izaya's thighs, loving the way the skin rises into gooseflesh and Izaya shudders with a hasty breath as Shizuo moves up to undo a couple buttons, dipping his tongue into the exposed flesh of Izaya's navel, licking with a self-satisfied smirk. Izaya groans, bucking with restraint as Shizuo licks and caresses with his tongue, lavishing attention as he thinks of this new way to kiss, stirring Izaya up into incessant neediness echoing from his throat.

His eyes wider than Shizuo's ever seen, Shizuo catches his gaze, finishing the wet skin with a warm kiss, gently nuzzling into Izaya's navel as much as he can before Izaya thrashes, ticklish (Shizuo knows it well, hence the strong bite to Izaya's lower lip that keeps him from giving himself away) and he lifts his head to take notice of the look in Izaya's eyes, swallowed in his pupils and slightly hazy.

Except it's not fear, it's _anticipation._ He's waiting so patiently, wrapped up like a little present playing as a naughty nurse and so long as Izaya's into this, aware of everything Shizuo does, it's one of the best ideas Izaya's ever had.

"I think I know what the problem is, nurse," Shizuo purrs, nipping at Izaya's thigh before he moves closer, shifting so his head is over Izaya's, watching him carefully. The shallow breaths, the bite marks on his lip (make him look so kissable, Shizuo could just…) that bleed when he tugs, everything about him is just so _sexy_ it might just make him melt. "Do you want me to take care of it, I-za-ya?"

Izaya shivers at the way his name rolls off Shizuo's tongue, drool slipping from the side of his mouth and he doesn't trust himself, not when he gives a throaty moan instead of an answer, hastily nodding when he wants it and he's almost desperate for relief he forgets how to breathe.

"Watch me," Shizuo breathes carefully, one hand moving to cup the back of Izaya's head, never grabbing his hand when he knows better not to corner a wild animal. "Because it feels really good when you're comfortable," he murmurs in Izaya's ear, kissing the lobe and behind where Izaya's ticklish, nipping at his boyfriend's pale throat flushed with a heavy red.

His hand comes to Izaya's arousal again, drawing slow circles around and his index finger moves up over the dress, deciding to keep his hand there instead of underneath the dress. Izaya bites his lips, eyes flickering from his face to his hand, tensing tightly and latching onto Shizuo's collarbone with his teeth.

The bit of pain doesn't bother him, it only excites him further as Izaya sucks and nips, knowing it's another way to calm himself down. Izaya's fully aware of what's going on and even if it's his game, he knows Shizuo won't hurt him.

When Shizuo's fingers spread out, brushing up and over Izaya's clothed erection, he feels like cumming right then and there. Shizuo notices with the way Izaya gasps, groaning heavily and it's no means of saying no, but the lips that come to Shizuo's throat mean it's okay to continue. And he does exactly that, slowly rubbing over Izaya and pressing his thumb into the pulsing bulge, content to hear Izaya's poor attempts of keeping himself quiet.

"What a naughty nurse," Shizuo smirks, dipping down to kiss the corner of Izaya's lips and he catches Izaya's groan, words failing him now. "Nurses shouldn't be seducing the doctor, especially if you think you'll get away with it. It's only fair that you're just too sexy, isn't it."

"Sh-Shizu-ch-chan..." Izaya moans loudly, catching Shizuo's teasing lips and pulling him down as Shizuo squeezes him gently. The sparks move up his spine in bursts of energy, burning hot and white and his breath distorts as his heart pounds too fast to keep up with. Shizuo's never been one for dirty talk, but when he does, it's hard to keep himself still.

Shizuo's lips scorch as soon as they touch Izaya's, devoured in hungry kisses and Izaya's hands move around his neck, keeping him there as he continues to rub and squeeze. He's never had much of an opportunity to be this close to Izaya, kissing him like he's famished and Shizuo's the only thing to satisfy him, even with the nervous tremors that reverberate into Shizuo's spine when they jolt from Izaya's fingers.

"Relax," Shizuo kisses him deeply, his hand growing slick where it squeezes and rubs over Izaya. " _Relax,_ shh, don't think about anything, just feel it." He tries what he can, reassuring and shushing as much as he can in between kisses. All the while Izaya moans and whimpers, panting loud and his tongue wraps around Shizuo's tight and sucking as he tries to pull Shizuo as close as he can.

"I…I..." Izaya suddenly gets wide-eyed, his fingers digging into the back of Shizuo's neck the moment Shizuo thinks he's about to cum. "Stop! Stop!" He's close to shouting, hoarse voice coming like a frightened animal and Shizuo thinks he hears shame in his boyfriend's voice, not taking the chance to question. Immediately he pulls away, moving off of Izaya and bringing him up into a careful hug.

"It's okay," Shizuo cringes at how fast Izaya's breathing, chest heaving against him. "Too much...?" A hand tentatively combs through Izaya's sweat-slick hair, a kiss pressing to his ear as Shizuo lets Izaya rest his head against his collarbone, waiting patiently for Izaya to breathe without being on the verge of panicking.

"Too much," Izaya agrees quietly and Shizuo thinks he hears something akin to an apology—but he won't take that. "I..."

"No, Izaya," Shizuo catches his eyes, red and bright and searching for something in his. "It's okay, you know what I said. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, don't feel bad about it." Izaya mumbles that he _didn't_ say anything related to such and Shizuo goes with it, willing away his own erection when he knows the game's over and it's fine, he'd rather Izaya not look on the verge of crying than satisfy himself.

He doesn't honestly think he could, not when he's been with Izaya for this long and everything he feels for him—it doesn't just stay as emotions. It's a part of him, no matter what, and when Izaya's calm and he's not upset, it's the best feeling in the world.

He should say it. The word, the confession, it's all there, on his lips as Izaya changes out of his outfit, pulling on boxers and one of Shizuo's old shirts while Shizuo pulls on something else. He could just _say_ it and then get it over with.

"Izaya," Shizuo calls, catching the glimmer of a smirk as Izaya turns to him, raising a brow. And here's his chance, he can feel it on his tongue with how close Izaya is, how he can easily just—

Shizuo bends to catch Izaya's lips with his own, arms wrapping around the skinny waist and pulling him into an undemanding kiss just to taste Izaya for himself. No one else can do this like he does, no one allowed to be this close to the one person he's fallen so hard for, he forgets how to breathe by just one look and he's long hopeless by now.

Izaya responds appreciatively, arms wrapping around Shizuo's shoulders to return the gesture, comforting when he pulls himself as close to Shizuo as possible.

"I know, Shizu-chan," Izaya murmurs to himself, too low for Shizuo to hear.

But when Shizuo meets his eyes, Izaya pulls himself back up to another kiss, content to remain there for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya, you really need to learn how to enjoy yourself, poor kid. :/ But Shizu-chan's so sweet, I can't take it. p.q
> 
> I'm updating, hooray! Annnd finally back from an unannounced hiatus, as you all may notice by now with the recent influx of stories. A huge thank you to Mama Shizuwan for betaing and helping me get my ass back in gear, along with Mello Mello and nii-chan for trying to kick my ass when I got lazy.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
